


Beauty and The Iron Dragon (A GaLe Fairy Tail fanfic)

by Goldenfire152



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, F/M, Magic, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire152/pseuds/Goldenfire152
Summary: Levy is the most beautiful women in Magnolia and the daughter of an inventor for the magic council. When Laxus, the towns overly confident dragon slayer, asks Levy to marry him, she turns him down flat. Then her father's horse comes back. Without him. In order to save him, Levy makes a decision that changes her life for the better. Please note I will be editing different parts of the story as I go. Mainly I will edit the grammar.Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail. The story itself is mine.





	1. Chapter 1

Levy Mcgarden was short for an eighteen year old, petite really. Her light skin went well with her light blue hair that went to her shoulders, which was tied back with a yellow orange head ribbon. Her brown eyes beaming. She was walking to Magnolia on her way to the bookstore like she did almost everyday for the past four years. Reading was all she ever really did in her spare time. Everyday she had a new book from the bookstore in Magnolia, earning her the title of the town bookworm. As Levy walked into town she noticed people getting ready for the festival. The very reason her eyes were beaming. She smiled remembering last years. There was no doubt in her mind it would be as amazing as the last one, and all the years before that. As she walked into the bookstore, the storekeeper immediately recognized her. She had long light purple hair tied up in a ponytail, glasses, and pale skin matching her dark cape and dress. “Already finished that book from yesterday? Well, can't say I'm surprised” the storekeeper commented as Levy looked at the shelves of books on the walls, a spanish accent in her voice. “It's hard when you just can't put it down, do you have anything new?” Levy asked still looking at the shelves. “Yup, a whole crate worth” the storekeeper said as she picked up a large crate. “And I ordered your favorite, just for you miss Levy” she said handing Levy a brown book with golden swirls on the front and back cover. “Thank you so much!” Levy exclaimed as she paid for her new book. As Levy walked out of the bookstore, the store keeper smiled. As she walked out of the bookstore, she began to read her book, stopping to sit at the beautiful water fountain in the center of the street. Meanwhile, at the tavern Laxus, a large muscular blond man with a scar vertically across his left eye, had just won a good old fashioned bar brawl without a single hit on him. Laxus The Lightning Dragon Drayer was the strongest man in the town of Magnolia, and standing almost seven feet tall, with the power of a dragon, specifically a lightning dragon. A Dragon Slayer was a wizard, or mage, who had the characteristics of a dragon. This included sensitive hearing, smell, and sight along with inhuman speed and strength. They could eat the element, meaning Laxus could eat lightning and gain more power while doing so. And while all wizards could take way more physical damage than a human, Dragon Slayer could take more than the average mage. “Outstanding!” Freed said. Freed had long light green hair tied at the bottom of his low ponytail, with brown eyes. He had idolized Laxus since they were kids, and nothing on earth could break his loyalty to Laxus. “Damn, these guys are too easy. So, Freed. You going to the festival tonight?” Laxus asked Freed while sitting down take a sip from a mug of beer. “I will if you are” Freed said answering Laxus. “Of course, since Levy will be there” Laxus said. “Isn't she that old inventor's daughter, who does nothing but read?” Freed asked. “Yup, and speak of the devil. There she is” Laxus said looking out the window to see Levy reading a book at the fountain. He got up and walked out of the tavern. Levy was at her favorite part of the book, when it was pulled away from her hands. “Hey, give me ba-” Levy said stopping mid sentence. “Oh, it's just you Laxus” Levy said obviously annoyed when she turned around to see Laxus. She wasn't really surprised, he always found some way to bother her every time she came to town. “You happy to see me?” Laxus asked holding the book above Levy’s reach, making her stand on her toes. “No. Now if I could have my book back…” Levy said before jumping as high as she could to grab book, only to have Laxus raise it higher in the air. “I will on one agreement,” Laxus said as he bent down to Levy’s eye level. “You have to save me a dance at the festival tonight” Laxus said with a sly smile on his face. “I might consider it if you give my book” Levy said as Laxus dropped her book on the stone street, and walked away back to the bar. “Jokes on him. I'm not even going anymore” Levy said as she picked up her book and started to walk home. Inside the bar, Freed saw the whole thing through the window. “So, how’d it go?” the green haired man asked. “All according to plan” Laxus said with a confident smile on his face.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Just as Levy was about to touch the doorknob to her small house, she heard a loud explosion and started to see gray smoke coming from the windows. She instantly opened the door, running down the steps to the basement. “Gramps! Are you ok!” Levy yelled through the smoke that filled the room. “Yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you” said a rather short man with white hair and mustache. Gramps, otherwise known as Makarov, was working on a new invention for the magic council. A group of powerful men and women that was in charge of the magical part of the kingdom. Makarov wasn't a council member, but an inventor that worked for them. And although he has magic, it’s not nearly as powerful as it used it be in his younger years. That's where Levy got her own magic powers from. It was called solid script, where she could write almost anything and it could become real. Punches, fire, wind, you name it. “Hey Levy, while your were in town did you grab those tools I needed?” Makarov asked Levy, who had obviously forgotten her father's request. “No, I'm sorry. I'll grab them while I go to the festival tonight. On the bright side, I got a new book” Levy said holding the book to her chest.  _ Looks like I'll be going to the festival after all _ , she thought to herself, not happy with herself. “Oh, that's nice. But how did you forget to grab the the tools?” Makarov asked his daughter. “The annoying blond guy” Levy said before going up the stairs to make dinner for her and her father. Makarov just rubbed his head, knowing full well who she was talking about. “Oh boy” he said, feeling his daughter's pain.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Levy started to walk through the festival after grabbing the tools her father needed. _Please don't be here,_ Levy thought as she carefully made her way through the crowd while keeping an eye out for a certain Lighting Dragon Slayer. Then she saw a rose stand with roses of every color, even multi colored. _It wouldn't hurt to buy one before I leave, _Levy reasoned inside her head as she bought a red rose that faded into light pink petals at the top. After placing the rose in her basket of tools, a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her back. “So you do want a dance?” an all too familiar voice asked from behind her. “Oh no! Not you!” Levy exclaimed, as she turned around to see Laxus. As another song from the nearby band started. “I believe I was promised a dance” Laxus said as he pulled Levy towards the dancing crowd. “I NEVER PROMISED YOU ANYTHING BUDDY!” Levy yelled as Laxus forced Levy into a dancing position. “It's just a dance, damn it” Laxus told her. All throughout the song, Levy tried again and again and again to escape his grasp, even though she knew she couldn't. Her petite body wasn't meant for brawns, just brains. She was helpless in the physical department. She tried everything she could without gaining too much attention. That included stomping on his foot, digging her long nails into her hands, and headbutting his gut, which almost worked. The second Luxus let go when the song was over, she ran away as if her life depended on it. As Laxus walked away from the dancing crowd, Freed was, of course waiting. “I get the feeling she hated that” he said matter-of-factly. “No, she’s just playing hard to get” Laxus groaned as he clutched his stomach. _More like painful to get_, Freed thought. Meanwhile, Levy ran and ran. She only stopped when she quickly closed her door behind her, panting a if she won a marathon. “Levy, you home?” Makarov asked from the kitchen, taking his medicine. “Yeah, and I got the tools you needed” Levy said as she placed her rose into a empty vase. “Thanks kiddo, just place them on the counter. I'm off to bed, goodnight. Gotta wake up extra early” Makarov said as he walked off to his room. “Goodnight” Levy replied quietly as she placed the basket on the counter and walked off to her room to get ready for bed. The next morning Levy woke up with a start as she heard her father yelling, “I DID IT! IT'S COMPLETE!” throughout the whole house. Levy slowly sat up in her bed and looked out her window. Just barely sunrise. As the blue haired women registered her father’s words, she went wide eyed as she ran to find Gramps make sure her theory was correct. “Gramps, is i-” she was cut off when Makarov finished her sentence. “Yes, it's fixed, done, working! Did you not hear what I was yelling like a madman?!” Makarov said with a huge grin on his face. “I have to get this to the council!” he said as he ran around the house like a man on a mission. In only an hour later, everything was loaded and Makarov was riding off towards Crocus, the kingdom’s capital. “I'll be back in two days time!” Makarov yelled to his daughter waving goodbye. “Ok! I'll be here when you come back!” Levy yelled back waving her hand. Little did she know, her life would never be the same after today.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levy sighed after she could no longer see her father and their horse, Zefer. Even though Gramps would only be gone two days, she'd still miss him. After an hour or two of more sleep since Gramps woke her up at the crack

of sunrise, Levy went on through her daily routine. Feed the few animals they had, collect the eggs from the chicken coop, cook and eat breakfast, which was usually bacon and eggs, then read until she finishes her book. Usually when she finished a book, Levy would go to town like she did almost every day. But today Levy decided to read one of her own books instead of buying a new one. Halfway through her newest book,  _ Snow White _ , there was a loud knock at the door. After marking her page and setting her book down, Levy got up from her chair and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, she went wide eyed by what she saw. "Laxus! What are you doing here!" Levy yelled at the man in front of her. "I came to see you, what else" he said before walking into the little house.  _ Oh sure, just waltz in here. I don't mind one bit! _ , Levy sarcastically thought to herself as Laxus sat down in her chair. Once Levy mentally calmed herself down, she put a fake smile on and walked over to Laxus. "Hey, what are doing over here?" She asked, her face kind, but voice filled with venom. "Well, I came here to ask you to marry me" Laxus replied as if he was saying you need air to breath. "WHAT!" Levy scream in surprise. "I can see it now, ten boys. All strong and handsome like me, giving hell to the beasts they catch," Laxus continued ignoring Levy's scream. "TEN!" Levy screamed a second time. Being married to Laxus sounded like a nightmare, having ten more just like him was her own personal hell. "Ooooookaaay, you're obviously just got back from the bar. Time for you to go now!" Levy said as she directed Laxus out of her chair and towards the door. "I didn't even go to the bar yet!" Laxus told Levy as she shoved Laxus out of her house. "Exactly, yet!" were her last words as she closed the door in his face. The blond haired man just stood there for a moment, taking everything that just happened in. For the very first time in his life, Laxus was turned down. As the though rang in his head, his hands turned into fists. "Levy will be my wife whether she wants to or not when this is all over" Laxus grumbled angrily as he walked away from the house.    
◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆   
Makarov was riding Zefer deeper into the woods, becoming more lost by the minuet. It started when he held the map upside down by accident, and continued that way for half the day. It wasn't until he passed a stream that was on the other side of the map, that he knew was lost. Now, as he tried to find a way home, he was just confused. "At least it can't get any worse Zefer" Makarov told his horse seconds before it poured rain. "Oh come on!" Makarov yelled at the sky. Then, as if the sky was angry, there was thunder louder than anything Makarov ever heard before in his life. The thunder caused Zefer to buck up, which somehow made the cart become loose and undone. When another thunder came, with lightning shoot across the sky, Zefer ran leaving the cart behind. With the horse running at top speed, Makarov had a hard time controlling the horse. Then without warning, Zefer stood on two legs. Not having long legs and no firm hold on the reins, the old man fell off the horse's back, who ran off in the opposite direction. Once Makarov lifted himself off the ground, he gasped at what stood before him. It was an iron gate and a huge stone castle. Cautiously, he opened the iron gate and walked to the huge wooden doors and stepped inside. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Makarov asked, his voice echoing through the castle, reaching the ears of a doll. She gasped and ran off into another part of the castle. Meanwhile in the kitchen, a golden candle was fighting with a black clock. "Get back over here and fight me ice princess!" the candle, named Natsu, yelled at the clock, whose name was Gray. "I will if you turn down your flames! I'm made of wood flame brain!" Gray yelled while trying to avoid Natsu's flaming candle arms. "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" a woman's voice ordered from behind them. "Whatever you say Erza!" Gray and Natsu said while standing up straight and giving a salute. "Good, I'm glad" a sword, who was known as Erza, said. A giggle could be heard from a little wooden doll with dark blue hair in high pigtails, and a knee high white dress with matching boots. "Wendy, what are you doing here?" Erza asked the doll turning to look at her. "There’s a man in the castle!" Wendy said, her excitement showing. They all went wide eyed before, they all ran to the entrance hall. And sure enough, there was an old man, soaking wet walking cautiously in the entrance hall. "Excuse me, sire" Erza said standing a few feet away. Makarov looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it until the same voice called, "down here". Since Makarov wasn't that tall, he didn't have to lower his head that much. "What are you?" He asked in amazement, his eyes widening. "We're servants of this castle. Come with us, you must be freezing" Erza said heading toward a nearby room. "Come on, sit in this" Wendy said pointing to one of two chairs, both on the opposite side of a little table. One was red with gold, while the other was a bit bigger and gray with silver. Wendy guided him to the red and gold one, which was soft as a cloud. Natsu started a fire while Erza whispered something to Gray, who then quickly left, closing the door quietly. "Are you comfy mister?" Wendy asked the old man in the chair. "Why yes I am. And please, call me Makarov" he said with a smile. Pretty soon, Makarov started to warm up. The calm atmosphere was gone when the black clock burst into the room panting and closing the door. "Erza, he's coming" Gray told Erza as a fearful face came across her and the whole room. "Makarov, come with me please!" the little doll exclaimed a moment before the door blast open, blowing out the fire. "Oi, who the hell is this!" a man's gruff voice yelled sending a chill down everyone's spine. "Who the hell is this!" the voice asked again, only angrier. "Ummmmm, well... h-he needed help, and-" Wendy said quietly and obviously quite nervous. "The old man's trespassing. And what do we do with trespassers?" he asked as he headed towards the frightened old man. "Please, I didn't mean any harm. I just need a place to stay until the storm passes" Makarov said worried, now out of the chair. "I got a place where you can stay, only it's permanent" the voice said before grabbing the back of Makarov’s collar before dragging him off to a dungeon and throwing him in. "Cold and damp just for you, old man" was the last thing the figure said as he shut the door to the dungeon.   
◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆   
"It's raining cats and dogs, Gramps must have yelled at the sky again" Levy mumbled to herself. She couldn't get Laxus's visit out of her mind.  _ What even made him think I'd say yes! We're not even courting! _ , She thought to herself. Before she could do anything else, Levy heard a horse whining outside. Levy went eyes widened as she saw her horse, Zefer, without anyone in the saddle. He didn't even have the cart attached to him. Grabbing her cloak, Levy ran out and calmed her horse. "Zefer! Where's Gramps!" Levy yelled through the pouring rain. Zefer whined before nudging his head towards the woods. "Oh no, he held the map upside down again!" Levy exclaimed as she climbed into her horses back before she yelled, "take me to Gramps!". In what seemed like minutes, Levy stared in wonder, in front of the iron gate of a castle. When a bang by of thunder went by, Zefer once again stood on his two legs causing levy to fall off her horse and on the cold, wet ground.  _ Our horse has a problem _ , Levy thought to herself as Zefer ran back the way they came. Levy walked up to the massive doors and opened them, stepping inside. It was magnificent, she's give it that. "Um, h-hello? Is anyone there?" Levy said hoping for an answer. When none came, she decided to look for some help, and walked slowly down a hallway. In another room, Natsu and Gray were fighting, only this time Erza was no where near the two. "My fault! You were the lookout ice cube!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "I can't run fast with these dang clock legs fire flame!" Gray yelled back. "Fire flame! That doesn't make any sense!" Natsu yelled, his flames growing. Before Gray could argue any more, a small voice cut straight through the fight, silencing them both. "Is someone there?" the young women said looking in the room. She was soaking wet from head to toe and shivering. "I'm looking for my Father, his name is Makarov" Levy said as she stepped inside the room, searching for the voices she swore she heard. Walking out of the room behind Levy, Natsu and Gray communicated using rather confusing hand movements. Once they set up a plan, Gray knocked on the door, catching Levy's attention. "Hello?" she asked hopefully. As she walked out of the room Levy heard footsteps and followed, speed walking to keep up. When she finally came to an open door, she felt eyes watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Levy looked around behind her, but found nothing before heading down the cold, dark, narrow stairway. The farther down she went, the colder it got, and being wet didn't help one bit. She stopped in the middle of the stairway to see a golden candle and a black clock on the side against the wall. So she wouldn't knock them over, Levy carefully walked around them, against the wall. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't see a thing. “Solid Script Light!” Levy exclaimed as the word “light” appeared glowing in the air. “Levy! What are you doing here!” Levy heard her father ask in what seemed be a cell. Now that she could see, she was in a dungeon. _What did he do to get thrown in a dungeon!_, Levy thought inside her head. “I came to find you” Levy answered while running to her father and kneeling down in front of the cell window. “Who put you down here?” she asked worried. Suddenly, her solid script light was broken and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Someone wanted to see me?” a man's gruff voice asked, she could feel him smirking at them. “Y-yes, I'd like to know why my father was put in this cell” Levy stuttered. She couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or scared. “What, you're so scared you're stuttering shrimp?” the man's voice asked in a taunting tone. “I am not a shrimp!” Levy said standing up trying to face the voice, but all she met was darkness. “Yeah you are, you're so short” the voice said back, enjoying her reaction. “We're getting off topic! I just came here to get my father and go home” Levy said ready to go home with her father. “Sorry, old man's not getting out anytime soon. You can go back to whatever damn life you had before” the man said before his footsteps were heard, signaling he was starting to leave. “Levy, there's nothing you can do” Makarov said sadly. Then she had an idea. “What if I take his place?” Levy asked, as she heard the man's footsteps stop. “What!” Makarov yelled. He couldn't believe his ears, Levy has done some crazy stuff in the past but this, this topped all of them. “Levy, do you know what you're saying!” Makarov asked his daughter. “Yes I do” Levyanswered. “That's a funny joke” the man said in a sarcastic voice. “It's not. I'm serious. Solid Script Light!” Levy answered with a hint of sadness, as the word “light” appeared once again. “But I'd like to see whom I'm talking to” Levy said feeling a bit better now that she could see. Looking at the staircase, she could see a black boot just where the light ended. “I'm not sure you want that shrimp” the voice answered facing her. “Levy don't made this deal! Go home!” Makarov pleaded from his cell. “I’d rather know that not know at all” Levy said, ignoring her father. After that was said, the man started moving closer to her, taking small steps. When he came into the light, Levy stared wide eyed with her jaw dropped. He was frightening. His eyes were red. Instead of skin, he had iron scales with iron studs all over him, but mainly his head, which had long unruly raven hair going down his back. Four studs on each arm, and three on his ear. Three replaced his eyebrows, while another three on both sides of his nose. If that wasn’t scary enough, he looked about six feet tall with a strong build. “Oi, does the damn deal still stand” he said showing his teeth, which had two big fangs. “Once you agree, you can never leave this hell hole” his gruff voice said. “Levy! Think about this!” Makarov yelled behind Levy. Levy looked down at the ground, knowing her reply. “You have my word” Levy said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then in mere seconds, she was left alone, her father's cell door open. She could barely hear the echoing cries of her father from outside the door. She dropped to her knees and started to cry with only one thought on her mind. _I'll never see him again_, was the only thing she could think. “Oi, why the hell are you crying?” the frightening man asked. _That's a stupid question_, Levy said in her mind. “I didn't get to say goodbye” she whispered as tears came rolling down her cheeks and wouldn't stop. “Follow me” the man said holding the golden candle in his hand. She couldn't help but notice that his nails were practically claws. Slowly Levy stood up and followed the man, too depressed to care where they went. As the walked down a hallway, the candle pointed to the small girl behind him and his master and mouthed “talk”. “You can go anywhere in the castle except for the rooms with iron doors. Got that?” he asked in a gruff tone. She merely nodded in response. When they came to a white door and stopped just in front of it. “Any questions?” he asked. “What's your name?” she asked turning her head towards him. Her eyes brown were a little red, since she was crying not too long ago. “What's yours shrimp?” he asked back. “I told you, I'm not a shrimp. And it's Levy” she answered. “Gajeel” he answered back gruffly before opening the door for her to walk in. In his other hand Natsu mouthed the words “invite her to do dinner”. “You're going to dinner!” Gajeel yelled before slamming the door. Once they were a safe distance away, Natsu whacked his candle hand on his forehead. “You weren't supposed to yell at her! Now she's probably even more sad!” Natsu yelled at Gajeel. “Shut up salamander!” Gajeel ordered before dropping the candle, using Natsu’s nickname. He seemed to give everyone a nickname so he didn’t actually have to say their real names, plus the fact that it annoyed them. Meanwhile in Levy’s room, she had been sitting on her bed for a few minutes before she heard a voice. “Hey, are you ok?” a kind voice asked. Levy lifted her head and looked around but saw nobody there. “Over here, by the mirror” it said again. Levy got up and walked over to the full length mirror, and what she saw amazed her. There was a girl in the mirror. She had blond hair that went well with her pale skin and brown doe eyes. And like a lot of the people she met, tall. “How is this possible!” Levy said looking up at her. “That's a long story for later. But in the meantime, I'm Lucy! And you are?” Lucy said putting her hands behind her. “Oh, I'm Levy” she replied. “So, how did you end up here?” Lucy asked curiously. Once again Levy started to cry. “I'm sorry! Forget I asked” Lucy pleaded once she saw Levy’s state. “It's ok” Levy smiled while wiping her eyes. “If I can ask, how did you end up in that mirror?” Levy asked Lucy. “Yeah sure. But first get into more dry clothes. You must freezing” Lucy said pointing to a door on the wall, which Levy assumed to be the closet. Levy couldn't help but be amazed by the size of it and dresses in there. A few minutes later, Levy came out in a dress that was beautiful and elegant, while still being casual. “Perfect! Grab a blanket while I explain everything” Lucy said sitting at the bottom of the mirror. Levy sat down in front of Lucy so she could hear whatever she said, word for word. “Once upon a time, everyone in the castle was human,” Lucy said, starting at the beginning of her tale.


	4. Chapter 4

**“** Once upon a time, everyone in the castle was human,” Lucy said looking down. “It was winter, when it happened. When we were cursed by an enchantress. I was cleaning this mirror when there was a burst of light. If I hadn't closed my eyes I could probably have gone blind. Then,” Lucy stopped looking pained. “I was inside this. It took three days for my lover, Natsu to find me. It turns out, he was turned into a golden candle, Gray into a black clock, Erza into a sword, and sweet Wendy into a wooden doll. I'm thankful I can at least travel between a couple mirrors inside the castle” Lucy finished. “I have a few questions” Levy said. “Of course. Ask away Levy” Lucy said putting a calm smile on her face. “First, who is Gray, Erza, and Wendy? Second, why were you cursed?” Levy asked. “Gray, Erza, and Wendy are close friends of mine, I’ve worked with them since nt first day. As for the second one, I don't know, but I think the master had something to do with it” Lucy said. The only thing that was wrong with that last answer, was that it was a lie. She knew very well why they were cursed, infact everyone in the castle knew. She just couldn't tell Levy, the whole staff agreed to never tell Levy the reason they were in this mess. It could ruin their chances of breaking this curse. “What hobbies do you have?” Lucy asked Levy, changing the subject. “All I ever do is read!” Levy said with a little sparkle in her eyes. “Then you have see the library, it's huge!” Lucy said getting excited, being a bookworm and secret author. It was three years since she had talked to a fellow booklover and she’d be damned if anything would ruin this moment. “Really? What's your favorite book?” Levy asked her new found friend, her eyes sparkling. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“What's taking her so long” Gajeel grumbled while he sat in the dining room. Levy was thirty minutes late and it was starting to tick him off. “Well, you did put her in the same room Lucy is in…” Erza stated. “God damnit, what have I done” Gajeel said. “Hey! What's that supposed to mean!” Natsu yelled at Gajeel, ready to defend his lover. “Lily, go bring Levy here please” Erza said to a black exeed. An exeed was basically a talking cat that could fly by summoning white wings, stand on two legs, and wore clothes. Some had special abilities, like Pantherlily, who had a battle form. There were three exceeds at this castle, Happy, Pantherlily, and Carla. They were out on royal business when the curse was placed onto the castle, and weren't affected by it whatsoever. “On it right away” Lily said, having a deep voice, before wings appeared on his back and flew to Levy’s room. “There, will that set your mind at ease?” Erza asked looking at her master. “Sure Titania” Gajeel said while glaring Natsu. “Hey metalhead! You didn’t answer my question! What's wrong with Lucy!” Natsu yelled pressing his forehead against Gajeel's. “Do you got a death wish or something!” Gajeel yelled adding more force to his forehead. But surprisingly, Natsu stood his ground. “Do you!?” Natsu said, glaring at Gajeel. “Can you both,  _ please _ , just get along!” Erza shouted’ getting annoyed. “Stay out of it!” Natsu and Gajeel yelled in sync at the sword. Both were growling, neck-and-neck, when Lily came back. “Lily, where's Levy?” Erza ask Lily when the short girl was not behind him. “She's not coming” Lily said simply and calmly. “WHAT!” Gajeel screamed. “Don’t get mad, or go psycho. I know what to do” Natsu said as he hopped down from the table, a confident smile on his face. Meanwhile, Levy and Lucy were talking about book series they've read in the past. Their conversation was cut short as Gajeel practically tried to break the door down. “Shrimp! I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” Levy heard Gajeel yell on the other side. “I'm not hungry! And stop calling me shrimp!” Levy yelled at Gajeel. On the other side, Erza, Lily, and Natsu were talking to Gajeel. “I don't think she'll come out if you continue to yell. Try being polite” Lily stated. “But she's being difficult,” Gajeel grumbled. “Well look who’s talking” Natsu told Gajeel. “Shut it Salamander!” Gajeel said pressing his forehead to Natsu's. “I think we're getting off track” Erza said having to break them apart. “Just ask nicely Gajeel” Lily said while glaring. “Fine” Gajeel said while standing up to the door. “Come to dinner, please” Gajeel gruffly asked waiting for answer. _ This is stupid, I shouldn't even have to ask _ , Gajeel thought to himself. Then the image of Levy’s sad eyes came into his mind and he couldn't help but feel guilty. “I'm not coming out” Levy said from behind the door. “Fine! See if I care! If she won't eat with me, then she can starve for all I care” Gajeel said turning to his staff, who were shocked by Levy’s decision. No one besides Lily or Natsu ever stood up to Gajeel. Never mind defying what their were told. After Gajeel disappeared down the hall, Lily went to the kitchen and whipped up some tea and biscuits. Then Lily proceeded to Levy’s room. He was halfway down the hallway to Levy’s door, when Erza tapped his shoulder. “What are you doing?” she asked. “What does it look like? I can't let her go hungry. Gajeel may not go easy on her or care, but I will” Lily said before continuing his on his way. Levy was exploring her new room, when there was a soft knock from the door, she walked over to the door. Lucy had left to go somewhere else in the castle, so she was alone.  _ Can't be Gajeel's, that's for sure, _ Levy thought as she opened the door and looked down to see Lily, the cat Gajeel sent that was supposed to bring her down for dinner earlier, with tea and biscuits. “Since you won't be coming out, I brought food the food to you” Lily said walking in. “Oh, thank you” Levy said as she followed the cat. “Not a problem. Sorry for Gajeel's behavior, he's not what you would call social. Hasn’t had a real conversation for a  _ long  _ time, doesn't know how to talk to someone. I guess he’s what you would call anti-social” Lily said smiling. “Anyways, where did you come from? Before all this” Lily asked as he set the tea and biscuits down on the floor. Levy poured tea into the glass cups before answering. “Well, I lived in a little house with my fa-” Levy was cut off when lightning shot across the sky from the view of the large window, completed with loud thunder. Levy turned to Lily, who was covering his ears while shaking with his tail around him in a circle.  _ He's scared of thunder! _ , Levy thought. “You wouldn't mind if I stayed here for the night, would you?” Lily asked his voice coated in pure fear. “Of course. I'll go get into pajamas” Levy said smiling as she walked to the closet. When Levy closed the door, Lily turned to glare at the mirror, still shaking. “You know, if you want this curse to end, you should be nicer. You're lucky I know you well enough to know what you're doing. After tonight, try getting to know the girl. She seems nice. Plus, you're running out of time” Lily finished as Levy came out from the closet. She yawned as she climbed into the bed. Since she was shorter than the average adult, the bed seemed bigger than a king sized. Lily flew next to Levy, who was already asleep on her side. Lily curled up next to Levy’s arm and slowly fell asleep. Meanwhile, Gajeel watched Pantherlily fall asleep beside the short women from the view in a mirror similar to Levy’s. “Damn cat” Gajeel mumbled to himself as the image of Levy and Lily disappeared from the mirror. He didn't know why, but his inner conscious was constantly yelling at him to make sure she was ok after he yelled at her, and eventually got annoying. So, he caved in and checked on the girl.  _ I don't need to be nice and I don't need to get to know her either. Plus, I get the feeling she doesn’t want to know me _ , Gajeel thought. And he was fine with that. From his point of view, there was no point in hoping, it had no guarantee. You had to make something happen, but as far as hope went with Gajeel, the situation he was in was hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

When Gajeel woke up, the rainstorm had vanished and all that was left was puddles of different shapes and sizes. After laying in bed for a few more minutes, the iron scaled man got up and got dressed so he could start his morning small rounds. As Gajeel walked to the dining room, he could hear Levy talking with Lily. They seemed to be going the same way as him, despite that he had said last night. “So, what's Erza like?” Levy asked. “Well, she's the second strongest in this castle. She also had a little anger issue at times” Lily told Levy while he was flying. “Well, she sound better than Laxus” Levy said with a smile. “Laxus?” Lily asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. Gajeel stiffened when he heard that name.  _ It can't be the same guy, _ He thought to himself. “Yeah, Laxus is a Lightning Dragon Slayer. But he's a jerk, shallow, and a bit of a narcissist. In fact, yesterday, before I was imprisoned, he came to my house and asked me to marry him” Levy answered Lily. “How did that go?” Lily asked Levy. “Of course, I said no. We weren't even courting” Levy said. “Does he have a scar over his face by any chance?” Lily asked with a serious face. “Yes, how did you know?” Levy asked surprised.  _ Shit, it's this guy again, _ Gajeel thought. “He just seems like the guy who would have a scar in the face” Lily said, opening the door to the kitchen, avoiding Levy’s gaze. But she knew that he was lying, it was obvious, to her at least. Anybody could have scars. And to her, Laxus didn’t seem like the kind of person who would just have scars.  _ But the question still stands, how does he know who Laxus is? _ , Levy thought as she walked into the kitchen. Gajeel stopped in front of the closed door, only to walk away a second later.  _ I _ ' _ ll eat breakfast last today,  _ Gajeel decided in his head. In the kitchen, Levy sat in a stool what she assumed were Gray and Natsu watching work, when she had a idea. “Hey, can I cook with you guys?” she ask. “Sure, can you get iron for us? It’s-” Gray started, but was cut off by Levy. “The metal?” Levy asked, wondering why on earth they would need iron. “Yeah” Natsu replied as he lit up the stove “Solid Script Iron!” Levy exclaimed as the word “iron” appeared in the air and crashed down on the floor. “Or you just could that” Gray said staring at the iron word. “It's made out of iron?” Natsu asked, amazed. “Yup” Levy said smiling. “Can you by any chance help every morning?” Gray asked Levy, still staring at the iron. “No problem!” Levy said as she got two eggs so she could make her own breakfast.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Gajeel had finished his very small morning routine when he got to the dining room to eat breakfast. When he walked in his meal, iron, was already on a plate. As he sat down, he noticed the odd form of his iron and knew exactly who made it. The iron even tasted better. After scarfing down his food, he decided to take a walk around the castle. As he walked down one of the dark hallways, he found Levy in a well light room reaching for a book on a small bookshelf. The book was just out of her reach.  _ And she wonders why I call her shrimp,  _ Gajeel thought as he smirked to himself. “I know I'm going to regret this” Gajeel heard Levy say quietly before she carefully started to climb the bookshelf. When she finally grabbed the book, the bookshelf let out a loud “creek”. Then the bookshelf started to leaning back, and Levy lost her grip. As Levy braced for impact, she felt herself stop in midair. Opening her eyes she saw Gajeel holding her to his chest with one arm, and holding the bookshelf up with the other. “Gajeel!” Levy exclaimed as she went wide eyed. Standing up to his full height, the large man pushed the bookshelf back against the wall. “Oi, ya need to to be more careful shrimp. What if I wasn't here?” Gajeel said as red eyes met brown eyes. “I would be perfectly fine. I’m tougher than I look” Levy said glaring at him. “Tsh,sure you would” Gajeel told Levy as he set her down on her feet. “I will” Levy said as she bent down to pick up the books. Deciding to help her, Gajeel started to pick up books alongside the short women. “Oi, shrimp, why’d you climb the shelf for a dumb book?” Gajeel asked in a gruff tone, once they finished picking up the books. Levy knitted her eyebrows together, showing her annoyance. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand” Levy mumbled as she sat up and quickly left the room, wanting to get as far away as possible. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Lily showed Levy at least half the castle by eight-thirty. With each room he showed her, Levy’s eyes would sparkle. Since Levy was new, the staff had decided that some had to show her around. And Lily ended up taking that job. About half way through their little tour, they had stopped for lunch in the dining room. Wendy helped Levy make a sandwich, while Lily had a few kiwis from the cellar downstairs. The blue haired women found it kind of funny, how such a tuff looking exeed could get so excited over a few fruit. After their lunch break, Lily continued showing Levy the castle. “Last room for today” the small exeed told Levy, who only nodded her head rapidly in excitement. Opening the door, Levy rushed into a beautiful observatory that looked like it hasn't been used in years. “Wow! You can see all the constellations from here!” Levy said, her eyes sparkling. Levy walked into the middle of the room then laid down. “What the are you doing?” Lily asked crossing his arms. “I'm stargazing. Haven't you ever stargazed before?” Levy asked sitting up. “Oh no. I was too busy teaching Gajeel how to fight. Mavis knows how hard that was” Lily told Levy, chuckling a bit when memories started to surface. “Well then I need to show you all the constellations. Let's start with draco, that's a dragon” Levy told the exeed as he laid down beside her.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“And that's the story of Pisces” Levy told Lily in a sleepy tone. The black exeed looked at Levy. She was on her side, snuggled against his own small side. Levy had been showing him the constellations and telling their stories for almost two hours. “Levy, you awake?” Lily asked quietly, not daring to move. When he got no answer, he knew that Levy was fast asleep. After letting out a sigh, Lily got up, carefully so he wouldn't wake up the blue haired women sleeping on the floor. Then, Lily carefully and gently picked up Levy by her back and slowly flew to Levy’s room. After finally reaching her room, the black held Levy in both arms, while his long tail opened the door. Setting Levy in her bed, Lily walked out of her room. Once in his own room, he started to get ready for bed. But all through the night, Lily stayed up. Wondering how much time his family had left, and if he should intervene with the curse or let fate decide. He honestly couldn’t decide, but one thing was for sure. It was all up to Gajeel and whether or not he would care enough to try and fix his grave mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gajeel!” Lily yelled as loud as he could, while the large man fell out of bed. “The hell Lily!” Gajeel practically screamed at the cat. Sitting up, Gajeel looked at the cat with glaring eyes. “Do you know where Levy is?” the black cat asked with worry in his voice. “Shrimps probably in her room” Gajeel grumbled as he fell forward on his bed. “No, she's not! Get dressed and look for her!” Pantherlily yelled at his friend. But all he got from the scaled man was a low growl. “Now! Or I tell everyone that the _Mighty Gajeel_ cuddles with his pillow” Lily threatened Gajeel, who got right up and walked over to his closet. “Shut up and go look for shrimp” Gajeel told Lily from inside the room as he got dressed. “Cute nickname” Lily said before closing the iron door. _Damnit it. He'll never forget this_, he thought as he ran to Levy’s room so he could get her scent. And as luck would have it, he caught her scent. As he followed the scent of ink and paper, he noticed that it was only three hours old. Why would she be away from her room for so long at night? Stopping at the open doors to the observatory, Gajeel saw, in the middle of the early sunrise lot room, Levy sleeping on the floor. _The hell is she doing in this room? Unless-_, Gajeel's thoughts were cut off when Levy started to stir. Opening her eyes, the first thing that Levy saw was Gajeel standing at the door. Sitting up, she noticed the color of the sky. _It's sunrise? Did I fall asleep?, _Levy asked herself in her mind. “Oi, how'd you get here?” Gajeel asked from the door. “Oh no, I did it again” Levy mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes. “Did what again?” Gajeel asked as he walked over to the short women. “Sleepwalk” Levy said sleepily, while she stood up. As she walked out of the room, Gajeel caught up to the blue haired women.”Why didn't you tell me you sleepwalk shrimp?” Gajeel asked the blue haired women. “I’m so sorry for not telling you my life story” Levy answered sarcastically, starting to feel more awake by the minute. “Is there anything else I'll need to know then?” Gajeel asked with only a hint of worry in his voice. “Where I go depends on my dream. For example, if I have a nightmare, I'd go to the closest person I care for a lot. If it's a happy dream, I just walk around and normally end up in a random place” Levy told Gajeel, now fully awake. As she reached the kitchen door, she opened it and walked in. “Solid Script Iron!” Levy said as the word “iron” fell onto the counter. Then Levy walked around the kitchen so she could make her own breakfast for the early morning. As she ate her breakfast, Gajeel joined her, eating his iron. As he did, Levy just stared at him, looking like a psycho. “The irons not bad shrimp” Gajeel said as he wolfed down his food. “Yeah sure, how can eat iron?” Levy asked with wide eyes as she took another bite of her breakfast. “I’m an Iron Dragon Slayer. I eat iron because it’s my element. Don’t know what else to say about it” the iron scaled man told Levy, as he finished his meal. Also finishing her meal, Levy stood up and went to wash her dishes and put them away. “Where the hell are you going?” Gajeel asked as Levy started to walk out of the dining room. “To explore the castle. If I'm going to stay here, I should know the layout of the castle so I don't get lost” Levy simply answered walking away to get away from Gajeel, who just joined alongside her in the hall. As the two were walking in the hallway, the silence soon grew from uncomfortable to unbearable. Sure, she hated the very man walking next to her. But the silence was becoming too much for her. “So, what hobbies do you have?” Levy asked Gajeel, who immediately smirked. This made Levy very scared, and regret her actions. “Fighting and singing. Well, signings more of a talent” Gajeel said with a smirk. _I doubt that,_ Levy said inside her head. “I like to read a lot” Levy said as she smiled. “Back home, I'd finish a new book everyday” Levy said while she frowned a little bit. Then an idea struck him like lightning. _It might work,_ Gajeel thought as he slung Levy over his shoulder like a bag of grain. “Hey, put me down!” Levy shouted at the large man, while she tried to free herself from his hold. He didn't budge one bit. Not a single bit. “Calm the hell down. I'm taking you to a surprise women” Gajeel grumbled as he walked down a new hall. “Then why am I slung over your shoulder like a bag of potatoes?” Levy asked angrily crossing her arms across her chest. “I can't let you see it” the iron dragon said making a turn. For the next few minutes, Levy had nothing to do. “Here shrimp” Gajeel said setting Levy carefully down on the ground. “Stop calling me shrimp” Levy said glaring up at Gajeel. “Hell no. Now close your eyes, _shrimp_” Gajeel told Levy. Closing her eyes, Gajeel made sure she couldn't see by transforming his hand into a iron club, putting it right in front of her face. When she showed no reaction, he opened the door and guided her into the rather dark room. “Hang on, it's too dark, even for me” Gajeel told the short women as he tore down the curtains. Once it was bright enough, Levy opened her eyes. What she saw made her gasp. It was a _huge _library. It even had a second floor, and fireplace. Levy stared with her jaw dropped at all the books. “Whatcha think” Gajeel said. “I don't know what to say” Levy whispered completely starstruck. “Thanks would be-” Gajeel started, but was cut off by Levy as she hugged him with the biggest smile he ever saw. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Levy shouted fast. As she broke the hug and ran to the bookshelfs, Wendy burst through the doors. “What happened! I heard yelling!” the little doll exclaimed, rather worried. “Ummm,” Gajeel started to say, but just ended up pointing to Levy, who was looking at books. “Oh. Lucy did say Levy loved books” Wendy said as she passed Gajeel. “Oh hi Wendy!” Levy said crouching down to look at the doll. “So I can see Gajeel showed you the library. So, what book are you going to read?” Wendy asked. “I can't decide. Hey! How about you choose a story, and I read it to you!” Levy said as she held her hand to the ground. “Ok!” Wendy exclaimed as she jumped into Levys hand so she could choose a book. “Well, see you shrimp. I'm going to fight Lily” Gajeel said as he walked out of the library. “Ok. Thanks again” Levy called as the Iron Dragon Slayer walked out of the library. “Whatever” Gajeel grumbled. Before he walked out of the brightly lit library, he glanced behind him to see Levy lift Wendy to the spine of the books, then turned his head back in front of him. And off he went to find his black exeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Laxus was sitting at Magnolia’s bar, drinking away his shame.  _ I got turned down, how the heck does that happen!,  _ his drunken mind exclaimed. Beside him was Freed, of course. Freed came for two reasons. First, to drink a little himself. Second, he knew Laxus would need help getting back home when he was done. “How does ‘hic’ someone just say no to a marrwiage proposal. Especially from me” Laxus said while a little sparks of lightning started to surround his hand. “Laxus I know you're mad, and drunk,” Freed told his friend,saying the last two words quietly so Laxus couldn't hear him. “But perhaps the girl was just taken by surprise” Freed explained to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.  _ Or maybe it's because you two aren't even courting,  _ Freed thought. “Yourrr right, I bet the nest time I see her she'll be apologizing” Laxus said after taking a big sip out of his huge mug of whiskey. “I think that's enough drinking for tonight” Freed said as he took away the mug of alcohol from his friend. Then suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing a soaked Makarov, due to the storm outside. “Please, I need help!” Makarov exclaimed, looking like he saw a ghost. “Calm down, what happened?” a random voice called from somewhere in the bar. “Levy has been taken captive!” Makarov yelled, his voice coated with fear and worry. “By who!” another voice asked. “An iron beast!” Makarov yelled. A roar of laughter burst out from the customers of the bar. “A beast huh, how big was it Makarov?” the librarian asked, laughing uncontrollably. “Huge! It looked like he could take on everyone in this bar, with no problem!” Makarov told the laughing crowd.  _ Why are they laughing! Levy’s in trouble,  _ Makarov thought. “We don't have time to laugh! We need to save Levy from that iron beast!” Makarov yelled as they laughed harder. “Excuse me, but I think you've obviously had enough to drink for tonight” one of the waiters said as he escorted the old man to the door. As Makarov was forced out of the bar by the waiter, Laxus's mind couldn't help but to try and think how he could use this to his advantage.  _ The old man's crazy, might as well be thrown into the- That's it!,  _ as Laxus finished his thoughts, he got up and started walking towards the door. “Laxus, where are you going?” Freed asked as he caught up with Laxus. After whispering to his comrade, Laxus pulled away and continued walking away. “Granted, it's a great plan, but shouldn't you wait until tomorrow so you're at least somber?” Freed pointed out. Laxus stopped to think about it. He did need this to go perfectly, not to mention he  _ kind of  _ seemed drunk. “Fine tomorrow” Laxus said as he continued to away. Freed wald to his friends side. Last time he walked home from the bar, it didn't go so well. A group of guys tried to rob him and they “somehow” ended up in the hospital. Laxus claimed it was self defense, but much of the town still thought he went overboard. As he walked home with Freed keeping an eye on him, he thought about what Makarov said in the bar.  _ What does the old man mean by  _ he's _ holding Levy captive?,  _ was the last thought the Lightning Dragon Slayer could truly recall that night.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

As Makarov was forced out of the bar, he knew that he'd have to rescue Levy by himself.  _ If they won't help I'll just do it myself. I'm coming Levy,  _ Makarov thought as he ran home. His horse hadn't come home since the day Levy had been held captive. So he'd have to walk. Then a fact struck him. He didn't even have a clue to knowing the way to the castle. He didn't have time to pay attention as his horse got spooked by thunder when he first got there, and he couldn't even remotely remember how he even got back.  _ I don't care, I'll find her. Even if it means it's the last thing I do in this world! _ , Makarov thought with determination as he ran around his house, grabbing anything he would need for his journey. Once he was done, he made sure to lock up the house. He may not come back for a while, but he still wanted his house to be safe. “At least I know to hold the map upside down from here” Makarov said to himself as he walked away from his house. Not knowing of the long and hard journey ahead of him. Meanwhile at the castle, Lucy was talking to Natsu in one of the few rooms she was able to travel to. Although Lucy was in a mirror, she still talked with her lover. “How close are Levy and Gajeel?” Lucy asked eagerly with a small spark in her brown eyes. Ever since she met the blue haired women, she knew Levy could break this curse the castle was under. “Geese Lucy, they just met, did you think think it'd be love at first sight or something?” Natsu asked, hopefully bringing his point over to the blond. “You're right, but there's nothing wrong with hoping it could happen” Lucy said looking down at the golden candle. Even though she knew there was no chance of love at first sight, some part of her still hoped it would happen. She knew that those kind of feelings take time. Time to develop and grow, something that rarely happened in a short time. “If it makes you feel better, they seem to be at least getting along now!” Natsu said with a big grin on his face. “Really!” Lucy exclaimed. As she did, Natsu noticed the way her eyes lit up, how they sparkled in a completely unique and beautiful way. “Really, but we lost another petal today, sorry” Natsu said in a sad voice.  _ That's the fifth petal so far, we don't have that much time left,  _ Lucy thought, not realizing that she started to cry. Small tears starting to fall from her eyes. “Don't you worry Luce! I bet we can break the curse before it’s too late!” Natsu exclaimed as he touched the glass surface of the mirror. “How did you know-” Lucy started before she was cut off by Natsu. “I'm your fiance Lucy, I know what you're thinking” Natsu said in a stern voice. “Well, I believe you Natsu. With no doubt in my mind” Lucy said placing her hand where she  _ would _ have touched Natsu’s. She meant it. Lucy meant every word she said. She really had no doubt in her mind and heart. She knew Levy was the one that would save everyone in the castle. She just had to wait and be patient, even though it would be painfully slow. Natsu never gave up hope, no matter what the odds were. So now she just had to do the same. She just hoped Gajeel could learn to more kind, and less aggressive. So much more less aggressive. For everyone's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

“Did you like that story Wendy?” Levy asked once she finished the book that Wendy chose. After Gajeel left to go fight Lily, which she thought was strange because the exeed had done nothing wrong, Wendy found a great book. “Cinderella is now my favorite book!” Wendy said with an adorable smile. Levy was happy she loved books, especially  _ Cinderella.  _ “You know what, I think  _ Cinderella  _ was my first book at age six!” Levy told Wendy, remembering reading the book as a child. “Age six!” Wendy exclaimed with surprised. “I’m a bit too smart for my age” Levy said, laughing nervously. A bit too smart was an understatement. Not only was she most beautiful girl in Magnolia, but the smartest resident by a long shot. “I'd rather be too smart than not smart enough” Wendy told Levy, and she had a point. “Well said. So, another book?” Levy said while putting away the book that the little wooden doll choose. Seeing a book that caught her interest she reached out to pull it from the bookshelf. “Actually, I was wondering if we could go eat lunch” Wendy suggested, standing up. Levy lowered her hand, walking towards the table Wendy was on. “Lunch?” Levy asked looking out the window. How long has she been reading. The sun was higher, but she'd have check the time. Or find Gray. Either one would work really, she just wanted to know what time it was. “Levy?” Wendy said bring Levy out of her thoughts. “Oh umm, yeah. Let's go make lunch” Levy said placing her hand at the doll's feet. Once Wendy was safely on, Levy started to walk all the way back to the kitchen with Wendy helping her with directions, some she didn't really pay attention on the way to the library.  _ Well, it's hard to know the way here when you're thrown over someone's shoulder like a bag of potatoes,  _ Levy thought in her head. After reaching the kitchen, Levy opened the door only to have a frying pan fly past her head. Ducking her head while protecting Wendy with her other hand.  _ Do they have to fight again! _ , Wendy thought as she looked past Levy’s huge hand. The kitchen was a mess, with all of the kitchen appliances everywhere, even a few eggs on the walls. And in the middle of it all, was Gray and Natsu, battling each other with the silverware. Already knowing what to do, Wendy brought her hands around her mouth. “Erza's coming!” Wendy yelled putting as much fear as she could onto her voice. If there was one thing scarier than Gajeel, it was Erza. Back when everyone in the castle was human, Erza was the captain of the royal guard. She could destroy two mountains with one kick, being a powerful mage. Being beautiful, she was also scary as hell. Especially when she caught Gray and Natsu fighting. Even now as a sword, Erza was, no _ is _ , still the second most scary being in this castle. Sometimes it seems  _ everyone  _ is scared of Erza. Not that it surprised Wendy. By the time Wendy came out from her thoughts, the kitchen was completely cleaned up. “Erza isn't coming! She doesn't even know we were flight!” Natsu yelled at Wendy. “You two were fighting again!” a woman's voice yelled from behind Levy and Wendy, scaring everyone out of their wits. It was none other than the mighty Erza. “No!That's ridiculous! We're best friend's!” Gray and Natsu shouted while putting their arms around each other like their lives depended on it. In a strange way, it kinda did. “Great, I'm glad to hear that. Now who want to eat cake with me!” Erza said with her eyes sparkling as if they would never sparkle again. Another thing, Erza loved cake. It was practically a holy being to her. She would probably battle a whole army if it meant she could have one slice. No one knew why, but it meant that she could be bribed. It came in handy every once in awhile. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“Iron Dragon Club!” Gajeel shouted as his hand and forearm turned into an iron club, and extended it in Lily's direction. Lily, who was now in his battle form, blocked his friends attack with his sword. They had been fighting, or training as Lily put it, for Mavis knows how long. In the first hour Lily teased Gajeel about a certain blue haired solid script mage. Now that really started a fight. Gajeel could fight when he was ticked off, but this was nothing like how he fought before. “You must really like her if you're fighting with this kind of spirit you know!” Lily told the iron dragon with a smug smile. “Shut the hell up cat!” Gajeel yelled back at Lily.  _ That bastard is getting on my nerves on purpose! _ , Gajeel thought while turning his club into a simple medium sized sword. With one swift move, Lily and Gajeel were now in a sword fight. Thundering clashes were heard from when the two swords met each other.  _ Come on Gajeel, I know you have a metal head but-, _ Lily's thoughts were cut off as Gajeel swing his sword. As Lily fended off his opponent, he began to think of ways to tease Gajeel some more. As Lily jumped into the air, no idea's came what do ever. “Iron Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Iron God Sword!” Gajeel screamed as his his small sword turned into a giant sword sword. The magical energy that Lily sensed from it was unbelievable. When Gajeel’s sword met Lily’s, it shattered his sword into millions of pieces, ending the long fight. “Judging by your choice of weapon, I must have really pissed you off” Lily told Gajeel with a smirk, throwing his now useless sword handle behind him. Running out of magical energy, Pantherlily turned back into his small exeed form. “Oi, why the hell were you teasing me!” The iron dragon shouted at Lily who changed back into his cute cat form. “Admit that you like Levy” Lily replied back to his friend. “The hell are you talking about Lily! I don't like shrimp!” Gajeel shouted, getting more angry.  _ Where would he get an idea like that? _ , Gajeel thought. “Gajeel, I know when you're lying, or in denial” Lily said , his smirk still on his face, as he activated his wings and flew away. Gajeel stood there, growling for a couple minutes. Since he was low on magical energy as well, he decided to eat the iron sword shards on the ground. When he decided to get out of the training room, he decided to go get some real iron from the kitchen. As he walked down the halls to the kitchen he wondered how Lily could even think he had feelings for Levy. It just didn’t make sense, the black exeed had teased him a lot in the past no doubt about it. But he had no idea how to respond to this. As he came to the doors of the castle's kitchen, he smelled something eggs, sugar and strawberries. Opening the door Gajeel found Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, and Levy each eating a piece of strawberry cake. How his friends, if you could even call them that, could still eat food, he had know idea. “Hey Gajeel” Wendy said when she noticed the iron dragon at the doors. “Do you want a piece?” Wendy asked as she pushed a plate with a slice of cake towards him. All the grown ups were looking at him with a look that said, “if you don’t, you’ll regret that decision”. “Fine, give me the plate” Gajeel grumbled while grabbing a fork from a drawer. Gajeel was by no means a lover of sweets, he just didn’t like them and tried avoided them when possible. “Do you like it?” Levy asked before taking another bite of her slice, giving him that look a wife gives her husband when she wants him to choose the smart decision. Sadly, he couldn’t read that look. “Not a cake fan” Gajeel said after finishing his bite. Every adult in that room dead panned him. “You don't like it?” Wendy said in a sad voice. It was only then did the iron scaled man realise his mistake. “I never said that” Gajeel said trying to calm down Wendy. “You never said you liked it either!” Wendy yelled before leaving the room. “Great job, you have to apologize!” Levy told Gajeel as she pulled him by the ear with her out of the room. An action that caused the castle servants to look at her wide eyed.  _ This is great, I try a piece cake and now I'm being dragged around to apologize to a doll. What a day! _ , Gajeel thought as he listened carefully for the little wooden doll. He just hoped that Wendy would forgive him easily.


	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


Levy was pulling Gajeel behind her looking for Wendy. For about a nine inch doll, this girl could run!_ Geez Gajeel! I know you're not exactly the complimenting type, but at least you could have said it tastes great!_, Levy yelled in her eyebrows knitted together, her eye. When she turned a corner Levy and Gajeel almost collided with two flying exeeds. Levy let a small and short scream as she started falling backwards. Before she could even fall halfway, Gajeel caught her by her forearm and immediately stood up . The two cats Levy bumped into were on the floor rubbing their heads. One of them looked like a girl, with snow white silky fur and a regal look in her brown eyes. The other cat was most likely a boy, his soft fur was blue and his eyes were onyx. "Carla! Are you ok?" the blue cat asked the white cat in a rather cute voice. "I'm fine Happy" Carla replied to the blue cat with a royal voice. "I'm sorry! I was trying to catch up to a doll named Wendy-" Levy didn't get a chance to continue when Carla stopped her in mid sentence. "Wendy! What happened! Is she alright?" Carla asked sounding worried. "She ran off" Gajeel grumbled behind Levy. Although it didn't look like it, he felt really guilty. Not as guilty as guilty as he should be, but still very guilty. "Gajeel, you know how sensitive she is! Come on, I might know where she is" Carla scolded as a pair of angelic wings appeared on Happy and Carla's back. Sooner or later, Carla and Happy started to fly up a stairway. "Why the hell would Wendy go to the tallest tower?" Gajeel asked when Happy and Carla put him and Levy down. "She was a Sky Dragon Slayer metalhead" Happy stated. "Shut the hell up!" Gajeel yelled at Happy, causing the blue exeed to hide behind Levy. "Don't let him hurt me!" Happy cried, knowing that as long as he was protected by solid script mage, the iron dragon wouldn't do a thing. The blue haired woman turned her head to look at the blue exeed. "Don't worry, but let's find Wendy" Levy told the group before continuing up the stairs. Once she opened the wooden door to the tower, she could tell why Wendy would love it here. The view was amazing! The sky looked so close, and the sun shined against the stone so it looked like it was glowing. The best part was that you could see almost the whole forest. The trees, streams, everything. Then, there was Wendy, sitting on the stone railing, looking at the sky. "Wendy, are you alright child?" Carla asked the little doll, flying towards her. "Yeah, I'm ok" Wendy quietly replied, not taking her eyes off of the sky. Gajeel turned his head only to find the script mage glare at him with as much fury as a demon. Having her angry at him didn't settle with him. She'll make sure I apologize one way or another. Let's get this over with, Gajeel told himself in his head. "Gajeel? Why did you come" Wendy asked when she turned around. Why did he come? It's not like he would just apologize, Gajeel didn't do that. Well, if he did he didn't do it often. "I came to apologize" Gajeel grumbled quietly, making it difficult for everyone to here. "Gajeel, I couldn't hear you" Wendy said. "I came to apologize!" Gajeel said again, only louder and more angry. "Whoa! You can apologize!" Wendy said surprised. "Geese you make it sound I'm a jerk" Gajeel said with his arms crossed. "You kind of are" Carla said in an obvious tone. "Shut up cat!" Gajeel yelled, but only ended up bringing Happy into argument. "Hey! Don't tell at Carla!" Happy shouted, trying to defend the white exeed. _We're_ _all getting off topic! I didn't grab_ _Gajeel and find Wendy only so he can fight with Happy and_ _Carla!, _Levy shouted in her mind. The more she watch them argue, the more closer she was to crossing her line. Then, she saw Wendy, a small smile on her face. Why was she smiling? It just didn't make sense. "STOP!" Levy screamed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "Wendy, why are you smiling? You were sad a bit ago" Levy asked concerned for the little doll and kneeling down to her. "Because, he was at least willing to apologize" Wendy said simply before jumping down from the stone railing, walking towards the door. _What? She thinks he's not going to apologize to her?,_ Levy asked herself in her mind. Gajeel looked over, or down, at the short women. He knew he had to apologize to Wendy, for some reason Levy was desperate to get him to say sorry. Sucking up his pride, he opened the door but stopped before walking down into the stairway. "Sorry Wendy. The cake was great though" Gajeel said before closing the door and walking down to the rest of the castle. Wendy had the biggest smile you could imagine. _He_ _apologized to me! Apologized! He never does that!,_ was all she could think inside her little head of hers. Happy and Carla just looked shocked at the door. They never guessed that they would live to see the day that Gajeel The Iron Dragon Slayer, would say sorry to anyone. Levy just had a simple smile on her face, but her mind was thanking him. _It’s about time stupid_ _Gajeel. You have no idea how_ _happy Wendy is_, Levy thought as she picked up the doll and walked down the long stairway. Carla and Happy on the other hand, were still in shock.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆   
“I heard about the cake incident. I also heard that you apologized to Wendy. Plus that you got dragged around by the ear by Levy” Lily told Gajeel as the two were walking, except for Lily, side by side in the dark hallway. A sly and playful smirk on his face. “Really? Who told you that?” Gajeel asked the exeed, now wondering if the whole castle knew. “Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, some of the other maids, that silent coat rack,” Pantherlily said, counting off each name with his fingers. “Ok, sheesh, I get it. A lot of people know, and told you about it” Gajeel told the black flying exeed, crossing his scaled arms across his chest. The two continued their way in silence. That is until Lily decided to tease Gajeel some more. “So, she dragged you by the ear did she?” Lily asked in a teasing voice as he glanced at Gajeel. Gajeel just looked away, not commenting. “Gajeel The Iron Dragon Slayer. Dragged around his own castle  _ by the ear _ , by a five foot women who didn’t end up in the infirmary. I’m starting to think you like her more than you lead on” Lily said, making Gajeel even more mad by each passing second. 

“Lily,”

“Yes Gajeel?”

“Shut the hell up!”

“Oh? Why?”

  
“Because I don’t like her! And to honest, I don't think I ever will. And I think she’d agree with me!” Gajeel exclaimed, making Lily’s face became serious. “Well maybe you should at least try. We lost our fifth petal, and I don't know how much time we have left! I know you’ll stay like this, but what about everybody else!” Lily yelled, not being able to contain his worry for his family anymore. The whole hallway was dead silent, not a single sound. Not knowing what else to do or say, they both looked at the floor. “I’m just worried that I’ll lose  _ our  _ family. I know you view them the same way, so at least try. If we don’t break the curse on time, then at least you would have tried” Lily said, breaking the heavy silence. “I’ll try damn it” Gajeel said as he walked to his room. Lily couldn’t help but smile a little. Maybe it wasn’t as hopeless as he may have thought.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gajeel woke up, feeling colder than usual. Lifting up his head, he could see it lightly snowing through the glass doors that lead his balcony. All he could see was frost on the glass, meaning that it got colder, but he still couldn’t see the outside world. So he got up and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping outside. When he looked outside, he almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The world was covered in snow **. ** He couldn't believe that he slept through the night when there was possibly a massive snow storm outside. What he he heard giggling, Gajeel looked down and saw was Levy playing in about five inches of cold, fluffy, white snow. She was wrapped up in warmer layers that made her stand out against the pure white snow. Beside her was Lily, who appeared to be helping her build a snowman. He wasn't wearing as many layers as Levy do to his fur, but enough so he couldn't get cold. It looked like the black exeed had just finished building the head. After flying up and placing the head on the snowman, it rolled off and fell on Levy. Lily didn't seem to notice and just flew inside while Levy shot up from the cold shock. With Levy being distracted, the iron dragon slayer decided to have some fun. After going back to his room and getting dressed in winter clothes, Gajeel quietly opened the glass door and slowly closed it, careful not to get the script mages attention. Hiding behind the balcony walls, Gajeel started making a pile of snowballs. After finishing his pile, Gajeel lifted his head above the balcony wall to make sure he wasn't discovered by Levy, who was now looking for two sticks for the snowman. Grabbing a snowball, Gajeel aimed it right at Levy, successfully hitting his target. “Ahhhh!” Levy screamed from a distance. “Gihi” Gajeel laughed quietly, unaware of the words “snow pile” above his head. “Ahhhh!” Gajeel yelled in surprise as he was buried in snow. “If you want to fight me, come down here and do it you coward!” Levy yelled from below. “Fine! Whatever the lady wants!” Gajeel shouted before  _ jumping _ off his balcony. As soon as he landed, without a scratch on him, he was hit right in the face with a snowball. Letting out a growl, the iron dragon scooped up some snow making a snowball and threw it as hard as he could at the blue haired women. Putting up her arm as a shield, the snowball hit Levy’s forearm before falling to the ground. It wasn’t long before the once fun and innocent fight escalated into a full blown war. Even the half made snowman was brutally “murdered” in the middle. When Lily opened the door to the outside, a bright smile on his face, he was holding a hat and a few rocks. He stopped immediately when a snowball flew past his head. It nearly took him out. The black exeed stepped backwards back into the house, deciding to wait out the heated battle. ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Levy and Gajeel were just walking in the winter wonderland. They were both covered from head to toe in snow, some even clinging to their hair. “So you've never made a snow cream!” Levy said with surprised and a dash of pity. “Don't even know what the hell that is shrimp” Gajeel answered. “Come on. We're making snow creams!” Levy said excitedly as she grabbed Gajeel’s wrist and pulled him back to the castle. Once inside the castle, Gajeel and Levy changed into dry clothes and headed into the kitchen. When the iron scaled man stepped inside, Levy had already gathered three ingredients on the kitchen island. Milk, sugar and vanilla extract. Next to them were two tall glasses full of white snow. “Ready?” Levy asked with a smile on her face. “Sure shrimp” Gajeel said walking towards the island. After filling your cup with snow, you pour some milk” Levy said as she filled her cup a little more than halfway full of milk. Gajeel did the same. “Then, you put a few spoonfuls vanilla extract in” Levy said grabbing a spoon and put four spoonfuls of vanilla in her cup. Gajeel only put in two since he wasn't much of a vanilla fan. “Lastly, we put in the sugar and mix it all up” Levy said as she poured a bit of sugar and stirred her cup. Gajeel did the same, tasting the snow cream once he was done. It. Tasted. Amazing! “How does it taste?” Levy asked after finishing a bite from her own cup. “It tastes great! How the hell do you know how to make this!” Gajeel asked Levy before ditching his spoon and drinking it from the cup. “My father showed me” Levy said while her smile into a frown. “Come on shrimp” Gajeel said once he and Levy finished his snow cream. Levy gave out a yelp as the man slung the small women over his shoulder. “Hey, I can walk you know! Where are going anyways?” Gajeel heard Levy say. “The damn library” Gajeel told her. “Really, why?” Levy asked. She got no answer as the iron dragon carried the brown eyed women over his shoulder. Levy sighed annoyingly, folding her arms across her chest. It didn't take long to reach the library doors. After safely setting Levy on a couch, Gajeel sat down next to her. After sitting for a few short seconds, Levy got and walked over to the book shelves. A couple minutes later, Levy came back with a dark blue book. “Do you want me to read it to you?” Levy asked while sitting down on the couch. “Sure shrimp” Gajeel answered a bit gruffly. “Miracle on 34th Street, chapter one,” Levy said as she started to read her book.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“You go get the lacrima!” Wendy yell whispered to Carla, Natsu, Happy, and Gray. They were outside the libraries open doors, arguing over who has to go and get the lacrima so they could take a pictures of the scene in front of them all. “Are you kidding, I'm staying here” Natsu whispered. “Geese Natsu, just run and get the lacrima” Gray argued quietly. “And what about you ice princess!” Nasty yelled knocking foreheads with the black clock. “Shhhhh” Carla, Happy, and Wendy said in unison while pointing to the library. Inside Gajeel had his arm draped over Levy’s shoulders, both fast asleep. Wendy and Carla walked in the library and thought the little scene was cute, so they went to show their friends what they found. But only ended up with Happy, Gray, and Natsu. “You know what, forget the picture! I'm going to bed” Gray quietly said as he walk away. “Come child, you should call it a night too, it’s pretty late” Carla whispered to Wendy, who nodded and walked off down the hallway. Seeing that no one else would join them, Happy picked up Natsu and flew them both to their rooms. Inside the library, Gajeel and Levy were still fast asleep, snuggled at each other's side. Levy was at Gajeel's side and had her head on his slowly rising chest, while Gajeel had one arm on the couch arm, and the other wrapped around her. Levy however, was starting to stir in her sleep. Sensing that something was wrong, instinctively the sleeping dragon tightened his hold on Levy, calming her down. The rest of that night was peaceful, as snowflakes fell from the night winter sky.


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levy woke up in the the library when a stream of morning sunlight hit her closed eyes. She felt more warm than usual.  _ Is Lily with me? Did a thunderstorm come last night? _ , Levy asked herself. Then she realized her head was moving. No, not her head. It felt like someone was breathing. Levy opened her eyes halfway, blushing slightly at what she saw. She was snuggled at Gajeel's side, with a sleeping Gajeel holding her there with one warm iron scaled arm. Gajeel started to stir, signaling that he was waking up. He opened his red eyes to find himself in the library. When he looked down he found Levy half awake, between his arm and side. “Gihi, morning shrimp” Gajeel said with his weird unique laugh. “Good morning Gajeel” Levy said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  _ We must have fallen asleep while I was reading to him _ , Levy assumed in her head. Sitting up, Levy stretched her arms, and just sat there in silence until Gajeel's stomach growled a moment later. “How about we go have breakfast?” Levy suggested as the iron dragon stood up. “Great idea, I'll cook” Gajeel said bringing Levy to her feet. As they walked out of the library, the script mage at a question. “You can cook?” Levy asked.  _ Can he cook food that can actually be eaten is the real question _ , Levy thought.“Yeah, why” Gajeel said. “Well, you don't seem like the kind of person who cooks” Levy stated simply. “Whatever” Gajeel mumbled as he held open one of the kitchen doors.  _ I’ll show her _ , Gajeel thought, encouraging himself. When the stepped inside the kitchen, Levy took a seat at the kitchen island.“So, what do you want for breakfast, shrimp?” Gajeel said with a smug smile. “I don't care. And it's Levy, not shrimp” Levy answered looking annoyed. “Gihi, sure it is” was all she heard as Gajeel started to gather the ingredients, and some pans. Right now he seemed to be making a batter of some sort. “What are you making?” Levy asked. “Pancakes. Can you make me some iron?” Gajeel answered. “Yeah. Solid Script Iron!” Levy said as the word “iron” crashed down on the counter. “Thanks, shrimp” Gajeel said, causing Levy to stomp off in annoyance. Taking the iron word, Gajeel broke it into tiny pieces and sprinkled them into one of the pans, eating the rest. “Pancakes are done” Gajeel said sliding a plate to Levy. It was plain, while the iron scaled man had iron bits in his. “Thank you” Levy said, taking a bite of the surprisingly delicious pancake. “This even tasted better than I thought it would!” Levy smiled after finishing her bite. “The hell is that suppose to mean!” Gajeel said as he swallowed. “Nothing, nothing at all” Levy said, avoiding eye contact. “Did you like the book I read last night?” Levy asked. “Yeah, I guess” Gajeel said. “You guess!” Levy exclaimed. “Not a bookworm. Your lucky I said I guess” Gajeel stated. “Well, at least I know why you seem so weird” Levy joked. “I'm weird? What about you? Gihi” the iron scaled man said while placing his plate in the sink. He heard a soft giggling from the blue haired women, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Gajeel had some work to do somewhere in the castle, so Levy did nothing but read the whole day. She finished a whole shelf in a few hours, impressing a majority of the castle. Most of the books were about runes, enchantments, or fantasy. Going to her room, Levy knocked on the mirror Lucy was in. When she got no answer, she tried calling. “Lucy, are you there?” Levy called. Then, all of a sudden Lucy appeared out of nowhere, scaring Levy into falling backwards. “I'm sorry! Are you ok?” Lucy asked as she pressed her hands against the glass. “Yeah, I'm ok. I have a question” Levy said. “What is it?” Lucy said rather excitedly. “Is there a training room? I want to practice my magic” Levy asked. “Yeah, I'll give you the directions!” Lucy said. When she was done, Levy thanked her and walked off to the training room. Once she reached the room, she made sure no one was watching. Walking over to the magic area, she began to test her solid script magic.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Levy came out of the training room about an hour later. She winced as she stepped on her left leg, which had two fairly big bruises on it. Though it may not look like it, Levy really pushed herself when she trained. And since it was winter now, she couldn't sneak off to the garden anymore. Only Lucy knew this, and she wanted to keep it that way. When she trained she felt weak and helpless, like she would never be able to hold a fight on her own. She thought about asking Gajeel or Lily, but decided to keep this a solo thing. She walked into her room fully feeling the aftermath of pushing her limits, and just plopped down on her bed. She didn't even bother changing into her night clothes. The brown eyed women fell asleep in a matter of minutes, but she started to stir in her sleep after a while. Unconsciously, she moved her hand around her bed looking for something. Finding nothing, she started to sleep walk out of her room. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Gajeel slammed his iron door shut, as he just got back to his room after a full day of work. Not that his work was hard or anything, he just needed rest. He looked at his clock, almost midnight. As he started to walk over to his closet, his ears heard someone walking towards his door. He sniffed the air, taking in whoever's scent it was. Ink and old paper.  _ Levy, what the hell is she doing here. She doesn't even know how to get here _ , Gajeel thought as he was going to open the door. But before he could Levy opened to door herself and walked right in. She calmly looked around, until she saw Gajeel. The look she had was unreadable, then it hit him.  _ Shrimps sleepwalk’n _ , Gajeel thought. He remembered what she said after she first sleepwalk in the castle.  **“** **Where I go depends on my dream. For example, if I have a nightmare, I'd go to the closest person I care for a lot. If it's a happy dream, I just walk around and normally end up in a random place”** , Gajeel thought as he remembered what she said that day. Had it really been that long since she came to the castle? By the time he came out of his thoughts, Levy had already curled up at the foot of his bed, but she was starting to stir.  _ Shit! Shrimp can't wake up in here, she'll freak out! _ , Gajeel thought as he walked over to Levy. Carefully, he picked her up bridal style and walked out of his room. On the way to Levy’s room he noticed that Levy calmed down in her sleep.  _ What kind of dream was shrimp having _ , Gajeel thought. It wasn't a dream more of a nightmare, since she somehow found him in her sleep.  _ If she want off looking for me in her sleep, shouldn't I be flattered? _ , Gajeel thought as he opened the door to Levy’s room. After putting Levy in her bed he walked out, and headed to his own room. But he couldn't shake off the happy feeling he felt.  _ Apparently I mean a lot to shrimp, _ he thought as he smirked to himself. He had a feeling he would sleep just fine tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Laxus walked up to a giant building that was grand in a evil kind of way. Freed was by his side, a calm look on his face that was somehow still scary. Opening the door, Laxus and Freed walked into the building. It was a combination of a bar, and a city hall. Sitting down at the bar, Laxus and Freed ordered drinks. “Alright, what do you want now Laxus” the barmaid demanded, handing them their drinks. “I want to talk to Allen” Laxus replied simply. “Why would you want to talk to the crackpot keeper?” she asked. “I have a request I'd like to offer” Laxus said. “Alright, he's over there” the barmaid said pointing at a table with a lonely man sitting there. “Thank you for your help” Freed said as he and Laxus walked over to the directed table. Sitting down, Laxus and Freed looked at the man. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties. “I haven't seen you in a while Laxus how are you doing?” Allen asked as he dipped his drink. “I'm doing good. But, I have a problem that requires your help” Laxus began to explain. “What is it?” Allen asked, with a sly smile on his face. “You see, I found the perfect girl. But she won't say yes. I need help convincing her. She loves her father dearly, and would do anything for him” Laxus told the man who now wore a evil smile on his face. “Even marry you to keep him out of the asylum. God, you must be desprite” Allen said putting all the pieces together. “Yeah, the only problem is that Levy might be on a very long trip, and I don't know when she'll be back” Laxus stated. “Tsh, Women” Allen said before taking a finishing gulp of his drink. “Laxus, don't think I do these kind of jobs for free” the dark man said sternly. “I know, I'll pay you when I need you. Deal?” Laxus said holding out his hand. After smirking, Allen shook Laxus’s hand with a strong grip. The deal was made. “Thanks, I'll keep in touch. Come on Freed” Laxus said, standing up with Freed following the same pursuit.

The two walked for a bit, just walking back to the usual bar they went to. “Laxus, what will you do if Levy doesn't come?” Freed asked breaking the silence. “She will, she won't stay away from her old man for long” Laxus answered. “Granted, but how long will that be though?” Freed asked, looking at the tall lighting dragon. “Don't know” Laxus said simply going into the bar they reached. “All of this won't end well. I can feel it” Freed told himself as he followed Laxus. But before going in, he looked at the softly falling snow.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Erza was eating some strawberry cake with Wendy. It was more of a midnight snack though. Still, they made sure to have some girl time, to talk, gossip, or other things. “Erza, do you think Levy can help us?” the wooden doll asked. Erza almost swallowed her cake, her eyes widening. “Honestly Wendy, I have no idea, but at least we can hope for best that she can” Erza said smiling down at the doll. Though, she didn't know if Levy could actually help. The blue haired women and that iron dragon were complete opposites. Sure they were good friends now, but Erza didn't think that Levy would ever do what needed to be done to help everyone in the castle. It was just like she said, at least they could hope.  _ But that doesn't mean that we can't help them! _ , Erza thought slamming her cake down on the counter. “That's it! Wendy, come on! I know what to do! Let's go get Natsu and Gray! We're going to see  _ Mirajane _ !” Erza said with a determined sparkle in her eye. Wendy could have swore she'd seen a sparkly aura around the gleaming sword. “MIRA! ARE YOU SURE?” Wendy shouted. “Yes, she can help us! It's our only solution!” Erza yelled as she ran out the door.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Natsu, Gray, and Wendy followed Erza while huddling close together. They were shaking as they came closer to the iron door in front of them. “Erza, what if we get caught?” Wendy asked, her question being ignored. The door that held the room that held Mira. Mira was once one of the strongest knights in the castle, even tied with Erza. But she was a master matchmaker. In fact, half of the castle's staff couples were her doing. One of them being married for five years, with a five year child. If anyone could help them, it was Mirajane Strauss. The Demon. She may seem nice, but she could kill you in seconds and nobody would know. Erza entered a room that was filled with magic books and items that were too dangerous for the main library and the rest of the castle. They quietly closed the iron door. The group approached a golden book with a big heart shaped gem in the front cover that was chained to the wall. Erza looked at her friends who were shaking. Ignoring them she opened the book. The room darkened and light particles were everywhere. Then in the middle of the room was a glowing ghost like women with Crystal blue eyes and long flowing white hair. “Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu! It's good to see you!” She said sitting on her knees. The worries expressions went away with hearing the women's happy and optimistic voice. They haven’t heard it in three long years. “You too Mira. We came because I need you help” Erza said. “Sure, what do you need?” Mira asked, never releasing her smile. “There's this girl named Levy, and we think she might be the one” Erza told Mira. “Really! Ok, I know what you want, but I'll have to meet her first. Ok?” Mira said standing up. “Yes, but how long until you start to make a plan?” Erza asked. “First things first dear, I have to meet Levy. Even then, it will take a few months to create the perfect plan from in this room, since the book is chained here. But when I have the plan ready, it will work. I am a matchmaker after all” Mira explained. “Alright, we understand” Gray said. “One more thing. Tell me everything that's happened, and what happens in the future later. If they fight, I may have to change a few things, got it?” Mira asked. “Ok!” Wendy said with a hopeful smile. “Goodbye, Mira!” the group yelled as Erza was about to touch the book. If it was open for too long, Gajeel would be able to sense the magic energy coming from it. “Wait! Not yet, I know our time is limited, but how are my brother and sister doing? Elfman and Lisanna?” Mira asked, worry on her face. Erza’s face softened. “They miss you a lot, but fine” Erza said as she closed the book slowly. Mira and the light particles disappeared as the room brightened up again. “See, that wasn't so bad” Erza said calmly, carefully closing the iron door. It wasn't the women they were afraid of, but the door, and what it meant that scares them. They could have gotten in huge trouble if they had gotten caught. But they could all agreed that it is and would be worth it. As they all went to their separate rooms, the all slept soundly with dreams of being human again.


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levy was walking with Wendy. She had just came out of the library, and according to Gray it was two-thirty, in the afternoon of course. She already ate lunch, as well as make Gajeel's iron. Now the blue haired woman was walking along side the wooden doll. “Wendy, where are we going?” Levy asked. “We're going to a room we call, the magic workshop” Wendy said, reaching a door. The door was dark oak and covered in gold. Levy stared at it, and walked in after Wendy had opened door. When the blue haired women saw the room, her eyes sparkled at the sight of it. She could see why the staff called it the magic workshop. The room was huge. In one area there were counters with ingredients in glass jars that were labeled, while in another there was a desk with a half finished wand. Crystal prisms hung by the windows on the left wall, catching the sunlight creating a rainbow effect on the whole room. Best of all, the long walls were covered with bookshelves that most likely held books on all types of magic and potions. The only clear spot was a small area with a mirror on the wall. The whole room was just amazing, but what broke Levy’s heart was the dust on everything. By the looks of it, the magic workshop hasn't been used in a long time. “Levy, I need your help with something” Wendy said climbing on top of a desk. “Sure, what do you need?” the blue haired woman asked. “I need your help to make an object that can cut through any metal, magic or not” Wendy said looking at Levy with the sweetest smile she could make. “Sure, but why?” Levy asked the wooden doll. “Because, I, um, I’m helping a friend with something” Wendy told Levy, sounding unsure. Helping out and breaking out were pretty much the same thing, right? “Hey, what are you guys doing here?” a sudden voice said, causing Wendy and Levy to scream. “W-who's there!” Wendy stuttered. “Look at the mirror silly” the voice said again. Levy and Wendy calmed down, knowing who it was. There was Lucy in the mirror, the rainbow light adding to her already beautiful features. “So, whatcha guys doing?” Lucy asked again. “Wendy needs help making an object strong enough to break any kind of metal. Magical or not” Levy said looking for the books she’d need. “Why would you need that Wendy?” Lucy asked the small doll. “I’m helping Mira out” Wendy said a bit quickly. “MIRA!” Lucy yelled. “Lucy, not so loud!” Wendy warned her friend.  _ Geese! Does she  _ want _ to be caught be Gajeel! _ , Wendy thought in her head. “Who’s Mira?” Levy asked. “The friend I’m helping.  _ She's in a similar state _ as Lucy. She can't get out, but we can make it easier for her. That's why I  _ know  _ Lucy will help, because she understands what's she’s going through” Wendy told Levy while looking at Lucy with a stern face, telling her that she should help. Lucy’s face turned apologetic and she took a deep breath before letting it out. “Ok, middle shelf on your left side Levy” Lucy said. In a few seconds, Levy pulled out three books and a pair of red glasses out of her pocket. “What are thoses?” Wendy asked. “These are a special kind of glasses that allow me to read at an amazing speed” Levy told Wendy as she opened the books and the words seemed to fly by as the pages flipped. In a matter of minuets, Levy read three books that would have taken her at least a few days. She closed the books and stood up. “Alright, I need a bowl and a pair of scissors” Levy said with a determined look on her face, causing Lucy and Wendy to smile.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Wendy walked out of the magic workshop with a pair of scissors in her arms. She had already said her thank you’s to the petite woman in the room, who was cleaning up their small mess. “Thanks for helping Lucy, but what did Wendy mean when she said that Mira was in a similar state as you?” Levy asked while putting the books back in their places on the bookshelf. “Mira is, well, trapped in a book. And she's chained to the wall, so that was why Wendy needed the scissors” Lucy explained to Levy. “Oh, well I hope they work. See you later Lucy” Levy said walking out of the magic workshop. Based off of Lucy's reaction, Mira must be a reason she’s locked up. But if she was, then why was Wendy helping her? As she thought about what Mira was like, she didn't notice her surroundings and slammed face to chest with a certain dragon slayer. Out of sudden instinct, Gajeel reached out and grabbed the solid script mages arms before she fell back too far. Levy opened her eyes as she felt herself being set back on her feet correctly. She was happy to see it was the iron dragon Slayer.  _ Why do I have to be so clumsy! _ , Levy internally yelled to herself. “Are you ok? Your face is a little bit red” Gajeel said, making her face turn redder. “I'm fine! Tell you what, I'll go take a nap. Thanks for catching me” Levy said before she walked off.  _ WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING! _ , Levy asked herself as she rushed to her room to try to call herself down. Meanwhile, Gajeel continued his way to the training room, where he was going to meet Lily. Every month he would train with Lily on physical and magical attacks. And he made sure to push his limits a bit farther each time. To Gajeel, you can't learn or gain anything without a little pain. The second Gajeel closed the door, he formed an iron club in seconds and raised it above his head, blocking Pantherlily’s attack. “Surprise attack? That new” Gajeel said pushing Lily back a few yards. “It's supposed to be!” Lily exclaimed taking a fighting stance. “Well, try harder. Cause it ain't working!” Gajeel told his partner. “I notice you're a few minutes late, were you with Levy?” Lily said, beginning the three hours of non-stop teasing and fighting. “No! Shut the hell up!” the iron dragon yelled. Every hour the pair would take a water break, and talk until one of them tried to surprise attack the other. Lily noticed that throughout the long training session, Gajeel seemed distracted. Lily guessed that he was most likely think about Levy, but he wanted to make sure. As Lily flew at Gajeel's side on their way to the dining room for dinner, he decided to ask him about it. “You seemed distracted while we were in battle. What were you thinking about?” Lily asked his friend with a serious tone. “I was thinking about that damn thunderbolt” Gajeel started. “Are you afraid he'll come looking for her?” Lily asked. “Hell no. Just the fact that he asked her to marry him” Gajeel said, mumbling that last sentence, so that the black exeed couldn't hear him. “What if he does? If he finds us I have a feeling it won't be good” Lily said. “If, Lily, if. And plus, I can beat his ass” Gajeel said with a smirk. “Gajeel, this isn't me you'd be fighting. It's Laxus you'd be fighting, not me. You don't know his disadvantages, or his weak spot. And one time is not enough to know his battle quirks inside and out” Lily said in a stern voice. “Geese Lily I get it, new topic” Gajeel said, not wanting to talk about the lightning dragon anymore. A playful smirk instantly came across Lily’s face. “Admit you like Levy” Lily said. “I don't like the woman, so drop it! We’re friends and that's all I deserve to be damnit!” Gajeel yelled at Lily, stopping on the dark hallway. And at that moment, Lily knew what was wrong.  _ He doesn't think he deserves her  _ or  _ the chance to be more _ , Lily thought, sighing. “Gajeel, I know that look. I want you to know that you're a better man than your were then” Lily said, knowing hee’d have to find another method to get threw to his friend. “Let's say you're this hall. Dark and cold,” Lily started, moving to the wall.  _ Gee, thanks Lil _ , Gajeel thought, crossing his arms. “Then Levy came, then, you eventually became this,” Lily said before tearing off a curtain, revealing a giant window with a sunset on the other side. “Brighter and somewhat warm. Oh, and this is only one of the windows” Lily explained, pointing to the long line of curtains down the hallway. “Fine, I like the shrimp” Gajeel said before walking off down the hall.  _ Now to take down the rest of the curtains. Starting tomorrow _ , Lily thought with a smile. He did it. He finally got that stubborn iron dragon to admit his feelings. And he couldn't be prouder of himself, not one damn bit.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gray walked quietly walked around the castle, and it was past midnight. He was with Natsu and Happy, who was carrying a book that look awfully similar to the one Mira was trapped in. “Hey pyro, where’s Wendy and Erza?” the black clock asked. “They'll be here in a minute snowman” Natsu answered Gray, returning his insult. “Are you two going to fighting after I specifically told you not to!” a certain feminine voice scolded. “No ma'am! We're best friends aren't we!” Natsu and Gray said in unison. “Hi guys, sorry I'm a little late” Wendy said quietly, carrying the scissors that Levy helped her make earlier. “That's alright” Erza said. “Come on, let's get going” Natsu said, walking on the direction of the room Mira was in. “Aye sir!” Happy exclaimed, the book being held by his tail. When they opened the iron door, they did it with caution. They couldn't get caught here, not tonight. Opening Mira’s book, the room once again dimmed and filled with light particles. “Hi guys!” Mira said with a smile. “Hi Mira. Guess what I got!” Wendy told Mira, revealing the scissors from behind her. Mira gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  _ I can finally get out of here, I can see them again _ , Mira thought, not noticing the tear of happiness that fell down her cheek. “Mira, are you ok?” Wendy asked with a worried voice. “No, child, I'm not ok. I'm great!” Mira said, a few more happy tears falling from her eyes. “Well then, let's continue” Erza said. Wendy nodded her head and handed the scissors to Natsu and Gray. Lifting each handle, they brought the enchanted item over to the top of the chain. “Ready Mira?” Natsu asked. Mira nodded her head, no more tears on her happy face. Gray and Natsu cut the chain, with ease. Immediately the chain started to disappear into light, and vanish. Happy lowered Mira’s book on the ground, and placed the decoy book on it’s stand that Mira’s book was on. “So, now that you're free, we have a surprise for you” Erza said closing the book. After everything was back to normal in the room, the group silently closed the iron door. In a matter of minutes, the group reached a grand looking door. It was the door to the ballroom When they walked in the dusty ballroom, they opened Mira again. And what she saw, had her tuning in happy tears. In the room was a huge white shield, and a white cat with big blue eyes. “Mira!” the two objects cried, making their way towards Mira. “Lisanna! Elfman!” Mira cried as she bent down to her younger siblings. When she went to pull them in a hug, she only went through them. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  _ I'm still not actually here, I'm just a hologram! _ , Mira screamed inside her head. But she wouldn't let this stop the meeting of her brother Elfman, the shield, and her sister Lisanna, the cat. She hadn't seen them for three years. As long as she was behind that iron door, no one would dare to see her. “I'm so happy to see you big sister!” Lisanna said through tears that would not stop falling, her ears pressed against her head, Elfman was in a similar state. “We thought we wouldn't see you again” he cried. When Elfman cried, you knew that his emotions were real, and right now he was crying harder than he ever had in his life. Since they could only hug the air, Lisanna and Elfman hugged where her body would have been. By the doorway, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Gray, and Natsu were crying at the happy scene. Well, the girls were. The guy’s were  _ trying _ to hold their tears in, failing as the tears weld up in their eyes. They wanted to help Mira before this, but they didn’t know how. Especially with Natsu and Gray fighting every second. And because paper, Wendy, and Gray is flammable, that wouldn't work out so much. The fact that Mira was inside a room with an iron door made it even harder. The last time someone tried to enter a room with an iron door, Gajeel threw the culprit in the dungeon for five months.  _ Their all together now, they'll be alright, _ Wendy thought as she turned to go to bed. “I'm sorry to interrupt, but no one must know about this, Gajeel can't know about this” Erza said. “Erza's right. Keep Mira somewhere safe, where no one would know. Plus, don’t keep her open for more than five minutes” Gray said. “Yeah, and we gotta be sure Levy doesn't mention her after she meets Mira, ok?” Natsu told the siblings. The all nodded their heads. If they wanted this curse broken, Gajeel can't know that Mira was broken out. If he did, everything might to go the hell.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

_Besides the massive thunder storm outside, was a calm night. Well, calm by the servants standard. Gajeel never really_ _allowed a calm night. But tonight, he seemed less pissed off, but still angry. And they knew why. It was the same night of the disappearance of his father, King Metalicana. Gajeel was twelve when he went missing on an errand that took him out of the kingdom. No one even found the body. Ever since that day, Gajeel became cold hearted and distant from the world, he started treating everyone like shit. He just could never get over it, he didn’t know how to. Only Lily, his long time friend, was the only one that could calm him down. But he was away on a job along with Happy and Carla. _Why am I here, I know already he's not coming back_, Gajeel thought as he stood by the doors. Then, there was a knock. Gajeel opened a door to reveal an old woman soaking wet from the storm, she was holding a sparkling ruby red rose. The only thing of wealth she had was a ruby necklace around her neck. “Please, I need some shelter from the rain. Can I come inside” the tired woman said. Something about this woman seemed off, but Gajeel ignored it. “Tell you what, I'll let you sleep in the stables if you give me that necklace of yours” Gajeel told her. “I'm sorry, but I can't give you this” The old women said. “Then beat it” Gajeel said, starting to close the door. “I'll ask one more time. May I please stay here for one night?” the old woman asked. “Hell no” Gajeel stated, closing the door. Sighing, the dragon slayer walked towards his room when suddenly he was overcome by pain. Everything went black as he heard the door open. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was a beautiful woman with black hair, white skin, and maroon colored eyes. “Who the hell are you!” Gajeel yelled at her. “May I come in?” she asked. That small question told him who she was, but he still seemed confused. “You should have let me in, now, you'll be a beast forever” she said, heading towards the doors. “The hell do you mean lady!” Gajeel yelled. “Your staff and yourself are under a curse. I'll give you a chance to learn from your mistake. If you can find someone to love and be loved by in return before the last petal falls from that rose, you'll be set free. If not, you shall stay like this till the day you die” she said as closed the door. Gajeel got up and wandered through the castle, noticing everyone was missing. It wasn't until he saw his reflection in a hall mirror, that he understood everything he was told._ Gajeel woke up, sweaty from his nightmare. _Shit, this dream again_, Gajeel thought as he sat up on his bed. He looked around his room, and found that the other side of the bed was empty. At that moment, he felt a pain in his heart. Laying back down in his bed, he prepared himself for a long night full of regretful feelings. Staring up at the ceiling, he knew why his heart hurt right now. It was because Levy wasn’t here to take the pain away, like she did every time he saw her. He hated to admit it, but he felt like he was falling in love with shrimp.


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not one bit. Gajeel couldn't sleep one single bit. At least he knew why. All night he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue haired women. And with much thought, he knew he was in love with the shrimp. He just didn't know how though, but he didn't care. To him, he and Levy didn't really scream “perfect match”. But as it turned out, that was only part of what he loved about her. She was everything he wasn't, and in every way a light in his dark life. And he didn't want it any other way. After deciding that he was ready to start his day, Gajeel got out of his bed and walked into his closet so he could get dressed. Gajeel came out of his closet and looked at himself in his mirror. After staring at it for a second, Levy’s room showed up on the glass. _Must already_ _be up_, he thought when he saw that her room was empty. On the way to the kitchen, Gajeel noticed that the curtains were gone completely, revealing the morning scene. When Gajeel walked into the kitchen, he noticed the solid script mage sleeping _on_ the kitchen island. Levy was sleeping peacefully with a big fluffy blanket surrounding her. Gajeel could barely hold back his laugh. When Levy slowly sat up, Gajeel stood behind her and was quiet as he could be. When Levy was rubbing her eyes, the iron dragon let out his signature laugh, “gihi”. Then, faster than he could see, Levy grabbed his arm and somehow flipped him on the ground. He laid there on the kitchen floor with wide eyes dazed, confused, and surprise. “Geese shrimp, what the hell was that for!” Gajeel said as he stood up. “I'm sorry, you just scared me!” Levy said, helping him up. “That was the point, but how the hell were you able to do that?” Gajeel asked. “That doesn’t matter. Let's make breakfast!” Levy exclaimed as she hopped down from the kitchen island. “Oi, that doesn't answer my question shrimp” the iron scales man said. “I know. I try to myself train at least once or twice a month. I really push my limits, to make myself stronger incase of emergencies, and the results aren't always pleasant” Levy told Gajeel as she lifted her nightgown a little bit to reveal her two now faded bruises on her leg. “Why the hell didn't you tell me?” Gajeel asked, a bit mad that she didn't bother to tell him. “To me, it’s a bit embarrassing for someone to know” Levy said looking down. _Well, at least most of its true. I’m actually more than a bit embarrassed_, Levy thought. “Are you kidding me! You just flipped me on the damn ground a minute ago!” Gajeel exclaimed. “After breakfast, I'll start training you from now on. Now, let's have some iron” Gajeel said sitting down on a stool. “Fine, but don't tell anyone about it, ok?” Levy told the iron scaled man as she pulled a piece of iron from a cupboard. “Yeah, yeah shrimp” Gajeel said as he ate the iron Levy made for him. After they both had a good breakfast, Levy and Gajeel walked to their rooms so that they could get ready for their training session. Even though they both wouldn't say it, the two were actually excited to spend time with each other. Sure, most likely it would be painful, but whatever time they spent have with each other would appreciated. Ten minutes later, Gajeel opened the door to the training room to find Levy had just gotten done with her stretches. She wasn't in her usual clothes, instead she was in workout clothes. “Alright shrimp, what's the best you can do?” Gajeel asked with a smirk on his face. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, feeling like he fell from ten feet. “Are you ok?” Levy asked looking down at him with a worried face. “Yeah, gihi” Gajeel said as he looked Levy’s face. Realizing that she was distracted, Gajeel grabbed her arm and flipped her on the floor. This was going to be a painful day.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Gajeel and Levy walked out of the training room hours later, feeling like they went through a war. Gajeel wasn't experiencing as much pain since he trains with Lily, but Levy on the other hand felt like she survived a natural disaster. Before taking the turn to Levy’s room, she went up on her toes and hugged Gajeel with a bright smile on her face. “Thank you for helping me, I'll meet you there next week!” Levy exclaimed before jogging down the hallway to her room. Gajeel just stood there, dumbfounded in the hall. The only thing he could process in his mind right now was the two words, next week.  _ I gotta go through this all over again, next week. Shit I’m in trouble _ , Gajeel thought was he continued his way to his room. Meanwhile, Lucy was waiting for Levy, when she burst through the doors with a smile on her face. “What are you so happy about?” Lucy asked. “No reason, just another workout” Levy answered while walking into her closet to put on a casual dress. “Since you were waiting for me, I gather there's something you want?” Levy guessed as she walked out of the closet straightening her head band. “Actually, I  _ need _ you to mean someone” Lucy said. “Who?” Levy asked. “Mira” Lucy replied. “Mira, isn't she the friend that you were scared to help at first?” Levy asked. “Don't tell her about that, ok? Wendy already agreed, so,” Lucy said. “Alright, alright. I won't tell her, but it Mira scary or nice?” Levy asked, a bit worried. “What kind of question is that! Listen, just follow the directions” Lucy told Levy. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“MY GOD, YOUR LEVY! YOUR SO PRETTY, AND SWEET!” Mira yelled, after Levy introduced herself. She followed Lucy's directions that led the solid script mage into a room with some furniture and a huge window that covered the wall. Beside Mira was Erza, a smile on her face. _I wonder what Erza's happy_ _about_, Levy thought. “Um, thank you” Levy said. _She's so nice, and sweet. So why was Lucy scared to help her_, Levy thought as she stood before the white haired woman. “So, now that I have fangirled over personal matters,” Mira started, earning a confused look from Levy. “I'm going to ask you some questions. Got that Levy?” Mira said sweetly. Levy hesitantly nodded, ready to answer.

“Favorite color?”

“Orange”

“What hobbies do you have?”

“I'm the biggest bookworm in the whole world”

“Ok, how old are you?” 

“Eighteen”

“Perfect. Now, what do you look for in a spouse?”

“Ummm, I umm, don't know”. It was a lie, she knew exactly what, who really, she looked for in a husband.

“Hmmmm, ok! What kind formal wear do you like?”

“Ummmmmm, ballgowns, but not too big. Why are these questions necessary?!”

“Got it. Ok, that's all the time I have today. It was nice to meet you! See you soon!” Mira waved as she gestured Levy out of the room. Nodding her head, Levy left the room and decided to go the library. “So, what do you think? You must have seen something in her eyes” Erza asked, wondering if anything came across that Mira could have saw. One look in your eyes and Mira could see into your soul and life story. It was one of her talents. “Well, I know why Levy ‘doesn't know’ the answer to my spouse question. And she's the complete opposite of Gajeel. She's perfect! I'll get planning right away” Mira exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Gajeel woke up, he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. He never really eats in the dining room anymore. On his way Gajeel saw Levy carrying two tall cups of snow. “Oi, who's the other glass for?” Gajeel asked. Walking over to Gajeel, Levy held on to the glasses. “Since Lily didn't try a snow cream yet, I offered to show him. Do you want one too?” Levy asked. “Sure, you can make some snow in the kitchen” Gajeel said. “Ok, come on. Lily’s waiting” Levy told Gajeel. When they came to the kitchen door, the iron dragon opened the door, earning a thank you. “Hi Lily, after I make a some snow for Gajeel we can start” Levy said. Levy wrote the small word “snow” into a tall glass, and slid it across the island to Gajeel. After teaching Pantherlily how to make a snow cream, the exeed flew over onto the pantry and came out with a kiwi. “Kiwis make everything better, so I'm adding a few slices” Lily said, noticing the confused looks on his friends faces. They nodded and started to eat they're plain snow cream. Levy was the first to finish hers, so she went to the library. “You realized you fell in love with her, didn't you?” Lily asked in a haunting time when he felt Levy was far away enough. “Shut the hell up cat!” Gajeel yelled.  _ Dammit, how the hell does he know these things _ , Gajeel thought to himself. “It's nothing to be ashamed of you know” Lily told his friend. “I know that Lily, I just,” Gajeel started. “You just what?” Lily said. “Dear Mavis, I don't know” Gajeel said, feeling lost. “It'll work out in the end” Lily said as he put his glass in the sink and left. Getting up, he walked over to the library where he saw Wendy being read to by Levy. Levy had wrapped the doll in a scarf to keep her warm. The iron dragon stood there for minute and walked away. He just didn't know where. Meanwhile, Mira was with her younger sister who was helping her plan. “I don't get it Mira, can't you just plan a date and be done” Lisanna asked. “Maybe, but that won't absolutely work. I leave nothing to chance and plan every last detail. From the time, to the how clean a room is, to being able predict a person's actions” Mira said looking at her blue prints. “That's why you wanted to meet Levy!” Lisanna exclaimed. “Precisely, and I'm thinking something along the lines of a ball, but it’s just Gajeel and Levy by themselves” Mira said.  _ She could be a matchmaking version of Mavis! _ , Lisanna thought. And she had a point, with her sister being the reason half of the castles couples were together. “Lisanna, what shade of orange does Levy like best?” Mira asked. “I don't know, I think any orange will do” Lisanna replied. “I'll have to ask Levy the next time I see her” Mira said to herself. “Hi Mira!” Lucy said from the mirror. “Lucy! Hi, perfect timing. I need you to tell me more facts about Levy, ok?” Mira asked sweetly. “Sure Mira” Lucy said.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“Thanks Lucy!” Mira waved as the blond women disappeared from the mirror. The next thing Lucy saw was her and Natsu’s room. It was well lit, with the sunlight streaming through the window. Lucy was grateful that the servant quarters were better than most castles. She would come here when nobody was here and just relax, just sit in the silence. It didn't even last a few seconds, when Natsu came crashing in with Happy. “Come on Happy, I'm going to bears Gray’s butt!” Natsu yelled. “What are you guys doing?” Lucy asked. “There's a snowball fight outside, so we're going to beat everyone up!” Happy exclaimed. Lucy heard that a snowball was planned today, now that she thought about. “You know, I heard Erza is going to be in that fight. It'll be pretty rough out there” Lucy said with a smirk. “Please, Happy and I can beat Erza anytime!” Natsu told Lucy with a grin. “Come on Natsu, they're starting without us!” Happy told his friend. “You go ahead of me Happy, I'll be down there in a minute” Natsu said as the blue exeed flew out the door. When Happy was outside, Natsu finally broke the silence. “If you want me to stay, I can” Natsu said looking up at the blond woman. Lucy's face looked confused, she wasn't expecting Natsu to say something like that. “No Natsu, you can't keep on staying with me and miss out on all the fun. You need to go and beat Gray up for me, plus, I won't be in here for long! Mira’s helping us. Remember how she made this happen?” Lucy said lifting up her left hand, revealing an engagement ring on her ring finger. “You got a point,” Natsu started, making Lucy nod. “I can totally beat up that ice princess!” Natsu exclaimed lighting up. “Natsu, that’s not what I was saying!” Lucy yelled.  _ Since when did him being able to beat up Gray come into the conversation?! _ , Lucy thought. “I'll go beat the life out of Gray for you Luce! See you!” Natsu yelled, using her nickname, as he ran out of the room. “I guess I'm by myself again” Lucy said to herself. From outside she could hear her friends telling insults at each other, even Erza and Wendy. Levy was most likely reading in the library. She knew where Mira was.  _ I can't believe I was so scared to help Mira, she would have helped me without hesitation _ , Lucy thought sadly. That iron door. Everybody was scared of that iron door, except Lily. He would, no,  _ could _ go inside those iron door and get away with it. Well, he could with Gajeel's room anyway. Deciding that she didn't want to be alone after all, Lucy disappeared from the mirror to help Mira some more.  _ If I want to get out of here, we have to make sure everything is perfect as fast as possible. Who know’s how much time we have left _ , the blond woman told herself as Mira’s glowing ghost like appearance came into view, her sister next to the book. “Oh, Lucy. I didn't expect you here, do you need something?” Mira asked sweetly. “No, I just don't want to be alone right now” Lucy told the white haired woman. “Well ok then. We could use the extra company!” Mira exclaimed. Lucy smiled sweetly as the three began to talk. She even gave Mira a few possible idea's for the plan.  _ Everything's going to be ok. Just like Natsu said _ , Lucy thought. She believed that with all her heart. And she wasn't the only one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Makarov had been searching for that dang castle for a months now.  _ Where is that infernal castle! _ , Makarov angrily thought as he rode Zefer. It didn't take Makarov long to realize that he forgot his horse when he was only five minutes into his journey. So, he went back to get his horse. Now, he was somewhere in the north region of the kingdom. Makarov just wish he knew specifically where. But he couldn't give up. Levy was out there somewhere, probably sad and lonely in need of her father. Taking a look at his map, Makarov took a right turn down a snow covered pathway, and put his map back in his bag. It started to snow ever so slightly. “Oh Zefer, we'll find her I promise you that” Makarov told his horse. Walking for a few more miles, Makarov came across a little inn. “We'll stay here for the night, you deserve some rest” Makarov said, patting his horse. After renting a room, and putting Zefer in his temporary stall, the old man went to bed.  _ Don't worry Levy, I'm coming for you _ , Makarov thought as he fell asleep.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

“Shut up metalhead!”

“How about you shut up for once, since you talk so much!” 

“I talk too much! How about you!”

“Idiot!”

“Moron!”

“Pyro!”

“Scrap metal!”

Despite being small, Natsu somehow still held his massive amount of strength from when he was a human. And being a former Fire Dragon Slayer, as Levy had recently found out thanks to Lucy, there was quite a lot of strength. They had been fighting in the dining room for hours, over Mavis knows what by now.  _ Most likely a stupid reason _ , Levy thought as she watched the fight. Behind her Gray, Lily, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Erza were placing bets on who would win. “Are you guy's really placing bets?” Levy asked the little group behind her. “It adds some fun to the whole thing” Gray said. “Well, I can't take it anymore. Solid Script Water!” Levy said as the dragon and candle got splashed by water. “Oi! What the hell shrimp!” Gajeel yelled at the top of his lungs. “Yeah! You put out my flames!” Natsu whined. “No more fighting, I can’t take it anymore! You can settle this with a game of blackjack or poker” Levy said as she stood in front of the two men, more like children at times really. “Wait, you know how to play blackjack and poker?” Lily said with a surprised voice as he flew off somewhere. “When I was eleven my dad taught me how to play. Whenever I played at the bar in town, I practically robbed the whole place. My way of helping Dad at the time” Levy said with a proud smile. There was a was a moment of silence, until Gray broke it. “How did you get into a tavern at age eleven?” the black clock asked. “They closed down because they didn't check your age. And it’s not like I got a drink or anything” Levy said and they all nodded. “Let's play poker. I'm gonna beat your ass salamander!” Gajeel said with a smirk. “Oh, I'm playing too” Levy said as Pantherlily flew in with a playing deck. “Won't make any difference shortstack. I’m undefeated! Let's play poker” Gajeel said with a smirk. Behind them, the little group was already placing bets. This was going to fun, with a dash of excitement.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

He lost. He lost everything. They  _ both _ lost everything. Gajeel couldn't believe he lost everything to Levy. That blue haired woman was a poker demon in disguise, and nobody knew it this whole time. He's just thankful they ended up using cake slices instead of cash. But still, he  _ lost _ . The iron dragon never lost at poker, he should have been able to beat Natsu and Levy in minutes. Heck, he even lost at blackjack since he and Natsu wanted a rematch. Her father, taught her well. She could make a living with her skills if she wanted to. “Gajeel? Are you ok?” Levy asked. For ten minutes straight, Gajeel looked at the floor with the most defeated look she had ever seen. “Sure shrimp” Gajeel said plainly. “You might want to leave him be for a while” Lily told Levy. “Why?” Levy asked with a confused face. “He never lost a single game, I'm pretty sure you hurt his pride” Lily replied.  _ For Gajeel, it does make sense _ , Levy thought to herself. Deciding that she couldn't do anything about it, Levy walked out of the dining room and towards the library with Lily flying beside her. “So Lily, how much jewl did you lose?” Levy asked. “Oh, I didn't lose anything. I bet all my jewl on you” Lily said with a smug smile. “Huh?!” Levy exclaimed, her face showing nothing but surprise. “In my opinion, if you can beat a whole bar with ease, you can pretty much beat anyone. Plus your smart, so that helps” Lily explained. “Ok. Wait, what do you mean,  _ plus _ your smart?” Levy asked. “Oh look, the library! Let's go read!” the black exeed told Levy as he sped up to the library doors.  _ Oh well, I can get him back another time _ , Levy thought. Meanwhile, Gajeel had just snapped out of his state to find Gray, Happy, Carla, Erza, and Wendy with the most ticked off faces he ever saw. “What the hell happened to you guys?” Gajeel asked. “We lost everything because Lily bet all his money on Levy, and we decided to bet three fourths of our cash on you and Natsu, so now we're practically broke!” Wendy cried. “Well don't blame me! She robbed me of my cake!” Gajeel yelled. “But you weren't playing carelessly! YOU DISGRACED CAKE!” Erza shouted as she threw the leftover cake at the iron dragon, who dodged it easily. “That's it, it's on!” Gajeel yelled as he single handedly started his second fight for the day. In the library, Levy and Pantherlily could hear the loud bangs and crashes coming from the dining room. “What is going on over there?!” Levy asked as she looked up from her book. “If we know Gajeel, and we do, he probably started another fight” Lily said from the warm comfort of Levy’s lap. “The whole reason I played poker and blackjack was to put an end to his fighting habit!” Levy told Lily. “This is Gajeel we're talking about. Fighting is just what he does. Even if it means a new dining room, plus I don't think he'll be playing either of those games for a  _ long _ time” the black exeed said with a small smile.  _ He has a point _ , Levy thought. “How much did you get from betting on me?” Levy asked, looking down at Lily. “Almost one hundred and thirty thousand” Lily told Levy with a smile. “How much did you bet on me?!” Levy asked with surprise in her voice. “That doesn't matter, just keep reading please” Lily said as the small blue haired solid script mage kept reading her book.


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wendy walked into the library at, what she guessed was about, ten-thirty. The fire was still going, warming up the whole room in an orange and yellow glow. As the little wooden doll walked closer to the couch, she could see Levy and Lily fast asleep on the couch.  _ Awwww, this so cute! _ , Wendy thought as she let out a yawn. _ I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I joined _ them, Wendy reasoned in her head, climbing carefully into Pantherlily. In a matter of minutes, all three were peacefully asleep on the couch. At the door, a golden candle and a blue flying cat were tired and looking for a place to sleep. Meanwhile, Gajeel was still walking around the castle. His pride wasn't broken anymore, that was good. In fact, now that he thought about it, it never was broken in the first place. It was more like, well, a huge shock. Ok, maybe it was broken a little bit.  _ One more reason to love the shrimp _ , Gajeel thought as he walked around. The fact that she could beat him at two different games in a row was impressive. Then again, everything about her was impressive.  _ Geese, I need to stop sounding so sappy _ , Gajeel thought as he came to his iron door. After taking a shower and getting dressed in his night clothes, he laid in bed and just stared at the ceiling.  _ DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I GET ANY FUCKING SLEEP ANYMORE! _ , Gajeel screamed in his head. It was going to be another long night for him. Then again, shouldn't he be use to it by now?

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Levy woke up with the morning sun shining near her eyes.  _ I guess I fell asleep with Lily in the library _ , Levy thought. When she opened her eyes, they widened in surprise. Wendy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and even Carla was sleeping on the couch with her and Lily. Wendy was sleeping on Lily's fur, who was curled up on her lap, the blue and white exeeds were curled up next to each other, Gray seemed to have Natsu in a headlock, or the other way around from a different angle. And Erza was sprawled out on the armchair.  _ How did they get there?! _ , Levy thought to herself as she reached for her book. It turned out to be harder than she thought, since the blue haired woman had a short body and had to stretch across to the little table a few feet from her with Lily and Wendy in her lap. She had to really suck in her gut. After reading for half an hour, thanks to Gray she knew the time, she had just gotten to her favorite part of the book. “What are you reading?” a sudden voice whispered in Levys ear, causing her to scream. Which caused most of the group to wake up with sloppy fighting stances. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!” Wendy exclaimed. “Carla! When did you get here” Happy said with bright eyes. “I decided to sleep here because Wendy as here, not because you were here too, tomcat” Carla said sounding annoyed. “I don't remember much, but I think I fought with Natsu” Gray said holding his hand to his chin, trying to remember what happened last night. “I shamefully lost to one of the other staff members in a drinking war. I don't remember anything after that” Erza told them, looking down at the ground. “Ok, well. Let's go have breakfast” Levy said, lifting Lily off her, and walking towards the kitchen. The breakfast that day was like any other. With Gray and Natsu fighting over the last piece of bacon, and Erza splitting them up by brutal force. Gajeel came in a little later than usual, saying that he had trouble sleeping. He ate his iron in two bites and walked out. “I got something to do, so don't bother finding me. If there's trouble, bug Lily” Gajeel's last words were.  _ Where is he going? Wait a minute… _ , Levy thought. Then it hit her.  _ The training session! _ , Levy realize. “Well, I have to go. See you guys later!” Levy said as she left her friends a few minutes later. The second she closed that door, Levy bolted straight to her room, getting dressed in her workout clothes. As she made her way to the training room, Levy made sure she wasn't caught by any passerbys in the hallways, though she was close to getting caught. She was almost there when she heard Wendy and Carla having a conversation, walking straight towards her direction. Panicking, Levy did the only idea she had at that moment and hid behind a window curtain, using her short body to her advantage. It wasn't until the short blue haired women was sure that the doll and the white exeed was gone, that she came out from her hiding place and ran as fast as she could to the training room. The second she closed the door, Levy was picked up by the back collar of her shirt. “Gihi, your late shrimp” a very familiar voice said from behind her. “Well I almost got caught. Now put me down!” Levy told the iron scaled man. “Sheesh, fine” Gajeel said as he placed Levy on the ground. “Are you ready?” Levy asked while walking over to the fighting part of the room. “Hell yeah! Gotta warn you though shrimp. I'm not gonna be surprised anymore. Iron Dragon Club!” Gajeel yelled as his fist and forearm turned into an iron club, and extended its way towards Levy. “Solid Script Shield! I wouldn't want it any other way Gajeel!” Levy said excitedly as the word “shield” stood in front of her, blocking off his attacks completely.  _ Well, this'll be fun! _ , Gajeel thought as he prepared for an attack from Levy. He was glad that he had this one thing that only he and Levy could do together. He was glad that he got her all to himself, even if it was for a couple hours. And even if they were fighting. But they both knew and trusted that the other wouldn't hurt them. Well, not on purpose anyway. Meanwhile, Mirajane was with her baby brother and sister, catching and making up for all the lost time. Somehow, they ended up halfway done with plan Mira had made. “So Mira, what's going to happen?” Lisanna asked her older sister. “Well, I'll tell you what. By the end of the night, they'll either confess their undying love for each other, or they'll fall helplessly in love!” Mira said as her eyes widened and the amount of sparkle in her eyes could have powered the whole world. “Sounds pretty descriptive Mira” Lisanna said. “A real man would have already confessed if he had feelings for a girl” Elfman stated. “He might be nervous. Besides, what about Evergreen, huh?” Mira asked with her matchmaking smirk on her face. “A real man wouldn't be nervous. Plus, I don't have feelings for Evergreen!” Elfman exclaimed. “Not yet my dear brother.  _ Not yet _ ” Mira told her younger brother in such an evil voice, that he began to worry about what was going through Mira’s evil, smart, and mischievous mind. “One couple at a time Mira. One couple at a time” Lisanna told Mira, setting one her paw on where Mira’s knee would have actually been. “Oh well. Someday I need to talk with Happy about all the future couples I have. He would enjoy teasing them about it” Mira said. And it was true, Happy would most definitely, absolutely do that with her. She remembered when Happy would help her with bringing her matches together. Now she had to get Happy together with Carla. And she knew it wouldn't be that hard since Happy adored the white exeed, and Carla secretly liked Happy. “There's no problem in having a second plan though!” Mira said with a big smile. Meanwhile outside in the snow and ice, a small puddle formed under the icicles and a snowman slowly fell apart. The snow was melting, and spring was just around the corner.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Five hours. That was how long that Gajeel and Levy fought for. They battered, bruised, and drained each other of their magic energy. “You're coming along in fighting shrimp. I only got ten hits on you” Gajeel said, tired and thirsty. Thanks to the fierce shrimp, his hair was even wilder than usual. Levy looked like she was in a worse state, with big bruises and little scratches thanks to his iron scales. “Yeah, they hurt. But I also got ten hits on you” Levy said exhausted. He couldn't help but feel guilty for the bruises he gave her. Some of them were from when Levy landed a punch on him, hitting his tough iron scales and scratching against them. He walked away, only for a second. When he came back, Gajeel had a small box in both of his hands. A first aid kit. Gajeel grabbed Levys hand, causing her to blush, and sat her and himself on a bench. “Hold still while I clean your cuts shorty” Gajeel said as a started to wipe the little bit of blood on her skin. Levy felt her cheeks blush.  _ Why am I blushing, he's just cleaning my cuts _ , Levy thought. Gajeel carefully cleaned her cuts, not applying too much pressure but enough so that the blood went away. He was scared that if he wasn't careful he might hurt her in someway. When he was all done, he started to put some band aids on the bigger cuts on her arm. There were only two, but still needed to be tended to. After he was all done Levy asked him if he had any cuts. “Hell no shrimp. But I do got some bruises thanks to you” Gajeel told Levy with a smirk. “Ok. I should get going then. I'll see you later” Levy said happily as she closed the door behind her. “You too shrimp” Gajeel said to an empty training room. He walked back to his room to find Lily peacefully asleep on the foot of his bed. “Hey Lily” Gajeel said, going to his closet to change. The black exeed woke up, stretching exactly like a cat would in the morning. “There you are, I need to talk to you about something” pantherlily said, standing up. “Shoot” Gajeel replied coming out of the closet. “I think it's high time you told Levy about  _ the _ night and the rose” Lily said with a serious voice. “Oi, Lily! Are you crazy cat!” Gajeel yelled at Lily. “No, I've thought about it. If she is to fall in love with you, she has to know your past, everything” Lily told his friend. “I'll think about it. But it's still a bad idea” Gajeel told Lily, who nodded his head and flew out of the room through the balcony.  _ That Mavis forsaken cat has a point, she has to find out sometime. Better now than later and better me than any other person in this castle _ , Gajeel thought as he made his way to Levy’s room. He raised his hand to knock, but he couldn't. He was scared of what Levy would think of she knew the truth. In his mind, she would hate him for the rest of his life.  _ No, I have to do this. Just knock the damn door _ , Gajeel thought as he pushed his nervousness aside and knocked the door. Levy opened the door, smiling. “Hey, shrimp. I uh, gotta show you something. Come on” Gajeel said as he walked away from the door, Levy following behind him. “Are you ok? What are you showing me?” Levy asked with a worried face and voice. “Yeah, I'm just gonna tell you about the curse” Gajeel said quietly. “Oh” Levy said quietly. The two continued walking in silence until they came to a heavily locked iron door. As Gajeel opened the door, Levy stood there, unsure if she should follow him. “Come on, it's alright shrimp” Gajeel said with a straight and stern face. Levy walked in, looking around. Not that there was anything to look at. The room was a big round dark room, with nothing really in it. In the middle was a glowing ruby red rose on a small table, a great deal of its petals missing. By the looks of it, it didn't have that long to live. “What's that?” Levy asked. “That rose represents the time we have left to break the curse. And lately its been losing petals faster” Gajeel said quietly. Levy could hear the hidden sadness in his voice. “Three years ago the night when we were cursed, it was the biggest storm of the year. Back then I was the biggest asshole for miles, and didn't give jack about anyone or how I treated them. I acted that way because my old man Metalicana disappeared when I was twelve. I just, never got over it. I got every one cursed because I wouldn't help an old women. I wouldn't even let her stay the night in the stables for free. The rest, you can figure out yourself. Short story, it's my fault we’re in this mess” Gajeel said as he stared at the rose remembering that night like it was yesterday. The only detail he left out was what needed to happen so the spell to be broken. She didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway. He could hear the solid script mage walking towards him, his knows what for. He braced himself for the worst. But all he felt was a soft and warm hug around his waist. Gajeel looked down to find Levy hugging him, with a kind smile. “You're not the same person you were back then. You're the smart, caring and strong man that I know today. Even if you do use crude language to my dismay” Levy said calmly. Honestly, she didn’t know why she hugged him. Levy didn’t know what else to do, and she knew the iron scaled man needed to be comforted. Gajeel didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting this to happen, out of all the event he thought would happen when he told her about his past. “You can give me a hug back you know” Levy whispered. Slowly, Gajeel wrapped his iron scaled arms around the amazing woman hugging him. “Thanks Levy” Gajeel said. Levys eyes widened when she heard Gajeel say her name. Not her nickname, but her actual name. “No problem” Levy answered. She then realized the at new feeling. Her smile grew, knowing that she was in love with Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Ever since that day, Levy noticed that Gajeel was a bit more relaxed. Granted he still swore a lot and got into fights, but that was just Gajeel. The said dragon slayer felt like all the weight was pulled off his chest. To think he was so scared of telling her. Knowing Levy, he should have known that he had no reason to be scared. Over the course of a few days, the snow had completely melted and spring cleaning began. Along with gardening. Gajeel and Levy had fun with that. If you call getting covered from head to toe in mud and flower seeds, then having to shower for two hours fun. Nonetheless, I was still a lot of fun. Now it was officially spring, and the castle was completely clean. The only rooms that weren't clean was the iron door rooms, Gajeel decided to clean those rooms himself. They were all relieved when he didn't notice difference between Mira’s real book, and her fake one. It was close though, they almost got caught when Gajeel was cleaning the book and couldn't feel any magical energy from it. But thankfully he ignored it. Right now, they were sitting together in the library on the soft couch. Levy was reading the  _ Wings of Fire  _ book series to Gajeel, something he chose since it was entirely about dragons. They were on the third book,  _ The Hidden Kingdom _ . While the blue haired women was reading the book, Gajeel had been debating whether or not he should as Levy something. The question scared him more than when Levy when they had their training sessions, which said something.  _ Come on you wuss, just ask her what’s the worst that could happen? _ , Gajeel thought as he looked at Levy. After thinking about it over for a few more minutes, he decided to just go for it. “Hey, shrimp,” Gajeel said, grabbing her attention. “Yeah?” the blue haired solid script mage replied. “I realized we still haven't had dinner together yet” Gajeel said.  _ My gosh, he's right _ , Levy thought. “That's true” Levy said. “So, you want to have dinner with me” Gajeel asked. He may have looked calm and cool on the outside, but he was a nervous wreck on the inside. “Like a date?” Levy asked, excitement in her voice and eyes. “Yeah, sure” Gajeel answered, a small blush on his face,but hidden by his scales. “That sounds great! I'll see you tonight!” Levy beamed, giving a living kids on the cheek before hurrying away to her room.  _ I'll need Lucy's, Mira’s, Wendy's and Erza's help! _ , Levy thought. Gajeel just sat completely still on the couch, processing what the heck just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levy was standing inside her closet with Mira, Lucy, Wendy and Erza. The short solid script was in a towel, her blue hair dropping a little bit, since she just got done with her bath. After Gajeel asked her on a date in the library, she rounded up some of her friends and told them the news, and they've been prepping her up. While in her bath, they made her put on face wash, a mask and whatever other skin products they had. Now, in Levys closet, they were deciding on a dress. “Oh, how about that blue sparkly one!” Lucy said, pointing at a sleeveless mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline. The fabric color being all kinds of blues, and gold sparkles fading to the top. “I don't know, I kind of like this one” Wendy said. The dress that caught her eye was a classic ballgown. With a thin waist and long sleeves, and extremely poofy from the waist down. The color was blood red, the silver stitches visible. “No, none of those. This one, definitely” Erza said. The dress looked like a combination of a white dress that had a little poof to the skirt and blinding diamond armor. “Maybe not. How would I even walk in it?” Levy said.  _ Why is than even in here?! _ , Levy thought. “Actually, I know the perfect dress” Mira said, her glowing ghost like figure walking towards the back of the closet. There, Mira pointed to the most beautiful and perfect ball gown Levy ever did see. “It's perfect!” Levy cried as she went to hug Mira. However, it didn't go as planned. Instead of giving a hug, the blue haired women fell flat on her face. “Are you ok Levy?” Mira asked. “Yeah, just forgot for a sec” Levy said. Then a long time forgotten question popped in her mind. She didn’t know why, but it just did out of nowhere. But now that she remembered it, it quickly gained her interest. “Hey, how does Gajeel know who Laxus is?” Levy asked standing. The whole room seemed to tense up until Erza speaked, breaking. “Well, when Gajeel lost his father, the only thing he would do was fight. Helped get his anger out of him. He'd sneak out and cause trouble. He’d go from bar to bar when he was only 17. He would cause bar brawls, and win all of them, until this one fight. He went to this one bar, and challenged Laxus to a fight. But he refused, causing Gajeel to try and try again. Eventually, Laxus got quite annoyed and accepted Gajeel’s challenge. As you can imagine, it didn't go well. The fight ended up with Gajeel gaining scars. You've never seen them because of his scales hides them,” Erza explained. “But without his scales, they were huge. They  _ stretched  _ across his both of his arms. Three on each arm” Erza said. Meanwhile, the guys were having a more harder time preparing the iron dragon for tonight. 

“Hold still while me and ice block here tame your damn hair!” 

“Maybe I would hold still if you didn't pull so hard!” 

“Fire empress and I wouldn't have to pull so hard if you bothered to brush your hair at all over three years!” 

It wasn't the smoothest time of their lives. Even after brushing Gajeel's long monstress ravin hair, it was still pretty wild. When it dried it just looked the same as before they brushed it, so they gave up on his hair and put it in a low pony tail. Picking out his clothes however, was way easier. “Now, what you want to do is sweep the girl off her feet” Natsu told Gajeel. “Oh yeah? How the hell do I do that?” Gajeel asked. “Be a gentleman. Try not to be mean or rude in anyway” Natsu stated. “Why would I be rude to shrimp?” the dragon slayer asked. “He never said specifically who to, Gajeel” Gray said, trying the point across the Gajeel. “I still don't think I can do this” Gajeel said, dout filled in his voice. “Gajeel, who mentioned the word date first?” Natsu asked. “Shrimp” Gajeel answered, remembering the moment at the library. “Then that tells you everything you need to know. She thought of it as a date and still said yes. Plus, the second you see her in her dress, you'll be instantly dumbfounded, and the whole world will stop. I guarantee you metalhead” Natsu explained, seeing Lucy in her own pink ball gown she wore on their first date. It still felt like it was yesterday. “Alright, enough sappy talk. Let's get dressed” Gray said, pointing to the pile of clothes. “He’s just jealous because he couldn’t land a date if he tried” Natsu muttered to Gajeel with a smirk on his face. “What did you say?!” Gray exclaimed, glaring at Natsu. A few minutes later, Gajeel was in his best suit. The silk vest was a dark teal, and the pants were a dark gray, almost black. The long sleeved ballroom coat he was wearing was navy blue, the buttons made of dark iron. His knee high boots were a dark brown. Finally, he wore a pair of white gloves on his iron clawed hands. Right now, he was waiting for Levy in front of her door. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified. He was terrified that he would mess up in some way, and ruin everything. However, when the door opened, he felt all his worries vanish into thin air.  _ Damn it. Salamander wasn't kidding _ , was all Gajeel could think inside his head right now. Levy looked beautiful. Her hair was in her normal hairdo, but the headband was a shining gold. Her dress had the colors of orange and gold. It had a sweetheart neckline and a skinny waistline, until it flared out a little bit just above her hips. Like Cinderella’s dress, there was the two golden outer skirt parts on top of the orange part of the skirt, the hem gold. The sleeves were long and hanged on her arms, the hem also gold. Since she didn’t really like make-up, her face was natural. Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off her. “Do I look ok?” Levy asked a little nervous. This was the first time she had ever really dressed up for anything, and this was very important to her. So really, it made sense that she was nervous. “Ok’s an understatement shrimp. You look beautiful” Gajeel said, trying to keep calm. “Thanks. You look handsome Gajeel” Levy said sweetly. Gajeel held out his hand, and Levy took it. And the soon to be couple was walking, hand in hand, to the dining room for their dinner date. Behind the door of Levys room, her friends had heard everything. Everyone was having a moment. Giggling and smiling like a made man, especially Mira. It was after all, her newest couple and she was beyond the point of calming down. “I can't wait till they confess their love and my plan works!!” Mira said, a  _ huge _ smile on her face. She was by far the craziest out of all of them, and truly dedicated to her work.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

The iron scaled man and the short blue haired women were enjoying dinner a lot. They talked more about themselves, getting to know one another better, even though the pair already knew pretty much everything about the other. When it was time to dance in the grand ballroom, Gajeel couldn't be more nervous as he heard a magical music lacrima, magical crystals with different uses, start playing. To calm down, he took notice of how Levy looked in the soft candle light. When he saw that she practically glowed, the iron dragon felt all his worries instantly fade away. Gajeel put one of his clawed, iron scaled hand on Levy’s waist. While the other went under her small delicate hand. Once he found what little confidence he had left, Gajeel pulled Levy along with him. And finally… they both took those first few magical, mesmerizing steps on the ballroom floor, and they're eyes locked. And nothing from Earth, Heaven, or Hell could break it. They kept on dancing as the lacrima played its song. The iron dragon never knew how thankful he would be for those dance lesson he was forced to take when he was younger. Whenever Gajeel gently twirled Levy, her beautiful dress would fan out, all around her. Making a heavenly halo effect in the dim soft candle light. And the longer the two of them continued, there was more heart and soul that was put into their dance. Every step, every move, and every twirl brought more, well, love. As the Gajeel and Levy became more and more confident, the two started doing more advanced dance moves. Longer twirls, and a faster pace. They're moves were quick and fluent, but still fine and elegant as a traditional ballroom dance should be. Yet Gajeel and Levy still had their own personal touch to it. Looking as though they were flying across the ballroom as they moved from one point of the room to the other. Then the major lift of the song came. And it was at that moment Gajeel lifted Levy onto his side, completely off the floor. And he spined on his feet, while the whole world seemed to stop. And throughout the whole dance, they never took their eyes off of the other. As the major lift of the song came falling down, so did Levy into a low dip. And they stayed that way for a few moments as the music played until the two were once again standing. And Gajeel and Levy slowly swayed, not moving far from their original place in the middle of the ballroom. When those last few seconds came, they slowed down until the music stopped, and all they were doing was staring each others eyes. Without even realizing it, the iron dragon and the solid script mage were on the balcony. “I can't remember the last time I danced” Gajeel said. “I remember my father teaching me. I stepped on his toe  _ a lot _ ” Levy told him. That was when the iron dragon noticed the sad glint in her eyes. “Miss your old man shrimp?” Gajeel asked with worry in his voice. Levy merely nodded her head as Gajeel grabbed both her hands and led her to his room. Once there, he placed Levy right in front of his mirror. “Ask it to see your father” Gajeel whispered in Levy’s ear with a stern face. “Show me my father, please” Levy said. Then, the glass on the mirror turned into the image of Levy’s father. He was sick, on a fallen log. Gajeel could see the silent tears smoothly flowing down her face. At that moment, he knew what he had to do.  _ I have to let her go _ , Gajeel thought sadly. “Go. Help him” Gajeel said gruffly. But Levy could still detect the sadness in his voice. “What?” Levy asked in shock. “Go save your old man shrimp. But before you do, take this” Gajeel said as he grabbed something from a small shelf. “A communication lacrima, it’ll help you find him” Gajeel explained as he put the small lacrima in her hand. They both stood there for a few seconds before Levy pulled down Gajeel's head and kisses his iron forehead. “Don't worry. I'll come back” Levy whispered before she walked slowly out of the iron dragon's room. The farther away she got, the faster she went, out of the castle, before she could change her mind. Before she knew it, Levy was running out of the castle, towards where her father was. Meanwhile, Gajeel was climbing out of his huge balcony to Wendy's balcony so he could see Levy run off the castle grounds. After what felt like hours, Wendy came up to find Gajeel since neither him or Levy had been seen at all. And then the blue haired woman was seen by Lily running away from the castle and everyone was fearing the worst. And now everyone was running around the castle, looking for answers from the iron dragon. “Gajeel! There you are, there’s something I need to ask you about” Wendy said with worry in her voice as she ran up to Gajeel, who was sitting on the stone railing of the balcony. Gajeel sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair, which resulted in breaking the rubber band. “I know, Levy left and you want to to know why” Gajeel mumbled to the little wooden doll. “Mmhmm” Wendy replied, unsure if she really wanted to find out the answer. “I let her go. That’s all you need to know. I want you to go and tell the others that” Gajeel told Wendy, gripping the railing tighter. Wendy just stood there, absorbing his words slowly. She could feel her heart breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. “O-ok” Wendy whispered, on the verge of tears. If it wasn’t for Gajeel’s sensitive hearing, all he would have heard was the door closing. Finally being alone, Gajeel’s grip on the stone railing tightened more and more until the stone crumbled into pieces.


	21. Chapter 21

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Levy ran out of the castle with stinging tears in her eyes, and she was still in her orange ball gown. In fact, she didn't want to leave her friends or the man she loved. But the blue haired woman knew she had to help her father. And once she told him everything, she’d come back and tell Gajeel she loved him.  _ When I come back _ .  _ And I will _ , Levy thought to herself as she ran to find where her father was. Levy continued to run farther and farther away from the castle, but closer and closer to her father. She ran down a dirt path of the dark forest, the pure white moonlight coming through the trees every so often. And every once in awhile she would check her communication lacrima to see if she was heading in the right direction. Her hunch was corrected right when she saw the still body of her father on the same log and Zefer was only a few yards away. Picking up her father, Levy hoisted him and herself up onto Zefer’s back. “Take us home Zefer!” Levy exclaimed as her horse galloped out of the woods and back to Magnolia where Levy could treat her father.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Makarov woke up to a bright light, and warm air.  _ Where  _ am _ I? _ , Makarov thought. “Gramps! You're awake!” Levy said excitedly. “Levy!” the old man said instantly sitting straight up to see his darling daughter. The blue haired solid script mage gently pulled her father into a loving hug. “You are in serious trouble young lady! I thought I wouldn't see you ever again!” Makarov scolded his daughter lovingly. “I know, but I wanted to save you. And I did, twice” Levy said, hugging her father a bit tighter. And for the next two days, Levy did nothing but tend to her father's health, she didn't change clothes or take any long breaks, and she always slept in the chair next to his bed. Makarov was getting better faster than Levy had expected for someone his age. Makarov couldn't help but notice the sad and heartbroken look in her eyes.  _ What’s got her down? She's home, she should be happy _ , Makarov thought while Levy was reading one of her beloved books. “The end” Levy said sadly as she finished her book. It was a bit after sunset, and Gramps decided to find out what had his daughter acting this way. “What's wrong kiddo? You haven't done anything but take care of me, no talking except for when you read. And you have this look in your eyes” Gramps said sitting up in his bed, with a small coughing fit. “Oh, well, I, umm” Levy started to say, but was stopped by the sound of loud, harsh knock on the door. “Well, I guess I should go get the door then!” Levy told her father, relieved that someone was there to create a distraction. However, relief was quickly replaced with high annoyance when she was met with the towering figure of Laxus in front with Freed quietly behind him. “What do you want!” Levy yelled with much venom. “What the hell happened to you over the past few months?” Laxus asked.  _ You wouldn’t believe me if I told you _ , Levy thought bitterly as she glared at him. “Anyway, I came for your father” Laxus said as he saw Makarov walking up behind Levy. “Why would you want to see my father?” Levy asked, her annoyance gone and overtaken with worry. “Well, I know you can read,” Laxus said, as he pulled the door open further to reveal almost the whole town. But the one thing that stood out the most was a wagon the read  _ asylum _ . “My father is not insane!” Levy said as Freed came into her house and came out with Makarov, dragging him out by the arm. “Let go of me!” he yelled. “He came into the bar one night raving like a lunatic about a beast who was keeping you prisoner” Laxus said. “He's not crazy! It's the truth!” Levy cried as she followed Freed. “We can't trust you, we all know you'd do anything for your father. That includes lying for him” Freed said as he locked Makarov in the padded wagon. “He's not crazy and I can prove it” Levy said quickly, not thinking her plan through one bit. All she knew right now was that she needed to help her father. Levy pulled out her communication lacrima. “Show me Gajeel!” Levy cried as the lacrima showed the image of Gajeel standing out on his, the moonlight shining on his angry face, making him look terrifying to the towns folk. The second Levy heard a scream, she realised she made a mistake that would cost her dearly. And before she knew it, Laxus was holding the lacrima and staring at it. “Dear Mavis, he's a beast” Fred whispered to himself. Meanwhile, the townspeople were assuming the worst.

“Mommy, he's scary!” 

“What creation of hell is that!” 

“It's going to kill us all!”

“How would we protect ourselves if it attacked!” 

“A monster!”

“No, a  _ beast _ !” 

“I'm done, see you all in the next country!” 

“Look at his claws, they could slice through a full grown tree with ease!” 

“Is he dangerous?!”

“No, he wouldn't hurt anyone!” Levy answered, trying to fix her grave mistake. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this bea-” Laxus didn't even get to finish his sentence before Levy slapped across the face. Hard. It left a red hand mark on the left side of his face. “HE IS NOT THE BEAST! YOU ARE!” Levy yelled with hidden rage no one knew she had possessed. To be honest, it made her look a little scary. “She's under a spell! I've never seen dark magic for myself, and it's terrifying in real life! The only way to stop it is to kill the beast!” Laxus exclaimed, everyone cheering in agreement. Suddenly, Levy was thrown into the wagon with her father. “Sorry, can't have you warning that monster. And don’t bother trying to use magic, won’t work. After this, you'll be my wife” Laxus said from the other side of the wagon door. All Levy could see out the barred window was Laxus leading the huge crowd into the woods, a lot of them carrying torches and weapons. Allen however, was left to stand guard of the two. “Gramps, you have to help me warm him!” Levy told Makarov. “But you just escaped!” the old man said. “No, he let me go! He let me go to help you! He saw that you needed help and let me go!” Levy yelled with tears in her eyes. “Well then, we have to help this man now don't we?” Makarov said as he came closer to the keyhole on the door. “Levy, I need a pin” Makarov said. When Alan came back around, the doors were open and Levy was riding Zefer towards the castle. “She's stubborn like her old man. So, do you have any kids Al?” Makarov asked with a calm and friendly smile on his face. The asylum owner just stared at the old man in confusion. Meanwhile, the villagers were banging on the doors of the castle. While everyone in the castle was try barricading the doors, Pantherlily was flying towards Gajeel. When the black exeed reached the iron scaled man room through the balcony, he saw Gajeel looking over the edge, at the scene far down below. “Gajeel, we could really use your help right now!” Lily yelled angrily. “Just let them come” Gajeel said quietly. He sounded so heartbroken and defeated, Lily  _ almost _ felt pity. “So you're just not going to help is that it!” LIly yelled, not getting answer. “Fine, I see you've made your own damn choice! But think about this. Would Levy want to see you like this? I believe she'll come back, so why won't you!” Lily said before flying back down.  _ Because she just ain't  _ coming  _ back Lily _ , Gajeel thought sadly. And he stayed standing there, waiting for the fate he knew would come. Meanwhile, Levy was riding full speed through the night to Gajeel's castle. Finding it hard to move in her ballgown, Levy slipped off the orange dress to reveal a white underdress underneath. And she threw it on the ground as her horse ran. Then, she broke off the heels in her shoes and threw those away too.  _ Thanks for picking the lock Gramps, now it's my turn to save someone! _ , Levy thought as she told Zefer to go faster. Back at the castle staff were having a harder time keeping the invaders out. There was another loud “bang” on the doors, and the staff could feel the wood starting to crack. “This won’t hold them off much longer!” Erza told everybody. “Well then we need a new plan! Anybody got any bright ideas!” Gray exclaimed. “Everyone, hide and seek after this next bang! Let’s surprise attack them!” Natsu exclaimed, the next “bang” herd quickly after that. As fast as they could, the servants moved as fast as they could. Then the doors flew open, and all of the castle's staff was as still as they could be, the exeeds were hiding up in the ceiling and everyone else was hidden in plain sight. While the townspeople walked in the castle, Laxus was leading them in, holding the small communication lacrima. The servants held a deadly glare towards the lightning dragon, but it went unnoticed since they were undercover as household objects. But this one eleven year old boy ruined Natsu's great plan. “Wow! This candle looks about one hundred years old!” he said. “I’M NINETEEN BRAT!” Natsu screamed at the boy, which then started a full out fight. “I’m fired up now!” Natsu said as he lit up his flames to an abnormal size. Erza was now fighting exactly twenty men and winning, Gray was up against the drunks, and Wendy was fighting the children with ease. And Natsu, he was scaring everyone. “Hey! Get back here! I want to fight too!” the golden candle whined. The exeeds were attacking from above, except Lily who as in his battle form on the ground. While the town was busy fighting the staff, Laxus and Freed were trying to make their way out of the scene.  _ He's gotta be in the taller towers here _ , Laxus thought. Right as he ran towards a staircase that would lead up to the tall towers of the castle, a coat hanger stood right in his way. Just as it was about to punch the blond haired man, Laxus grabbed Freed and put him in his place as the receiver of the punches. As soon as the coat hanger was done throwing his punches, Laxus shot a lightning bolt straight for it, knocking the coat hanger out with it’s burn mark smoking a bit. And now nothing was stopping Laxus from going to kill the beast. He walked away from the townspeople, where they were losing. Wendy and Carla were pouring hot tea from above, Erza and Lily were doing well, Gray was taking down full grown men, Lisanna was clawing at people's faces, Elfman shooting sleeping darts, Lucy scaring anyone who got into the special rooms, and Natsu being flown everywhere by happy while the candle ignited his flames. By the time Levy for there, all the townspeople were either unconscious, or running away from the “haunted” castle. Happy was the first to notice it. “Levy! I knew you'd come back! Everyone except Lily owns me one thousand jewel!” Happy cried. “That's great! Where’s Gajeel!” Levy said worried. “He's up in his ro-” Lily started. “Thanks!” Levy said taking off towards the man she loved. She just hoped she wasn't too late. Meanwhile, Laxus was sneaking around up stairs. He was looking for Gajeel. The lightning dragon slayer was going to kill Gajeel without a second thought and take Levy as his wife, regardless of what her feelings were. Finally, Laxus was in front of an iron door, and he had a good feeling about this one as grabbed the handle. Gajeel was just looking from his balcony, and he couldn't stop thinking about Levy. The one person he loves the most. His thought were cut short as a lightning bolt shocked him dead center in the back and traveled throughout his iron scales body immediately. Having iron scales did not help, it only made it worse. “Ahhhhh!” Gajeel cried, sounding like it was mixed with a bloodcurdling roar of a dragon. As Gajeel stumbled back a few steps, Laxus quickly kicked the iron dragon off the ledge with a lightning kick. With all Gajeel's strength, the iron dragon gripped the stone walls with his iron claws. Once he stopped falling, Gajeel jumped up onto the nearest tower spire. “I thought beasts were supposed to fight! You're nothing like I thought you'd be” Laxus called from the balcony, only to travel by his own lightning to where Gajeel was. “Lightning Dragon Striking Fist!” Laxus shouted. Before Gajeel could turn around, he was hit by the electrocuted fist of the blond haired man, causing the iron dragon to groan in pain. Gajeel quickly traveled from spire to spire, trying to avoid the wrath of Laxus. “You know, you seem familiar. You look like a mage I fought once” Laxus told Gajeel as he chased him. Gajeel tensed for only a moment until he received her another electric fist. “Only he was more of a fight! A strong fight too! Nothing like you! Lightning Dragon Roar!” Laxus yelled as a huge beam of lightning came from his mouth. The next thing Gajeel knew, an extreme intense pain courses through his body, making him cry out in pain as he heard the sound of screaming electricity. “One more blow, then I'm done here” Laxus told himself. Levy has just reached Gajeel’s iron door to find it wide open. _ No. No, no, no, no, no! _ , Levy thought to herself as she ran in. She looked around to find it empty. Then that sound of a lightning bolt striking metal. Levy ran to the edge of the balcony, where she saw Laxus getting ready to kill, an already dead looking, Gajeel. If he wasn't on his knees breathing a heavy amount of air, she would have thought him dead. “GAJEEL!” Levy cried, hoping she could hear him. Laxus stopped what he was doing and looked behind him to see the small blue haired women. “How the hell did she get out of that wagon?” Laxus said, his hand turning into a fist. Gajeel on the other hand, felt revived. Like a sudden burst of strength was sent onto him. “Iron Dragon Club!” Gajeel yelled, his arm turning into an iron club. Before Laxus could have seen it, Gajeel's club extended and punched the blond lightning dragon right in the face. Now, now Gajeel The Iron Dragon Slayer had a reason to fight. No way in heaven or hell was he going to let Levy marry this guy.  _ I'll die first _ , Gajeel thought. Laxus stumbled back, only an inch, but an inch no less. It was a huge improvement. “What do you mean ‘how did she get out of that wagon’? Tell me!” Gajeel said, taking a fighting stance. “So the beast talks huh? Well, I had to lock her in a wagon so she couldn't warn you about our arrival, since she was under a spell” Laxus explained, lightning starting to surround his whole body. “She wasn't under a spell, now I’m gonna kick your ass for for saying that!” Gajeel said. Before they could do anything else, a giant word “iron” appeared. Gajeel scarfed it down in a second. “Thanks shrimp!” Gajeel yelled to Levy, who had a worried face. “Shrimp? What kind of nickname is that?” Laxus asked. “A nickname she fell in love with!” Gajeel said with a smirk. And then, Gajeel threw the first punch and it made Laxus have to take a couple steps back. It was strong and stiff, like his Dad and Lily taught him.  _ Cross, cross, jab, and right hook! _ , Gajeel thought as he did what his head told him to do. Now Laxus was the one receiving the punches.  _ That needs to change! _ , Laxus thought, as he took the opportunity to punch the iron beast with as much lightning as he could muster. “Once I kill you, she'll be free from your magic and I can get married” the lightning dragon said. “I’d shut the hell up if I were you!” Gajeel warned, plenty of deadly wrath was put into it. “Why, do you love her?” Laxus asked in a taunting tone. “Yeah, do you?” Gajeel asked as he hit Laxus with an iron club, punching him right in the eye. With the tall blond man distracted, Gajeel started to jump from spire to spire, getting closer to Levy each time. By the time Laxus recovered, Gajeel was already halfway to Levy. Which gave him an idea. Turning into a lightning bolt, he went past Gajeel and into his hiding spot which was on a lower spire just below levy. But neither Gajeel or Levy noticed, they were too focused on eachother. Then, Gajeel finally landed, and was crouched on his balcony ledge. “Gajeel! Are you ok?” Levy asked, as she went to hug him. However, she didn't get the chance. Laxus had struck his Lightning Dragon Roar, strait at Gajeel. The force of his attack was so strong, Gajeel would have fallen over the edge if Levy had not been there. Laxus couldn't say the same. The force of his own attack caused him to slip off the tower spire, and he fell to his death. Gajeel on the other hand felt dead, more like his life was slipping away. Levy pulled him into the floor and leaned his back up against the closest wall where she could try to tend to his wound. His clothes were ripped and burned, and his iron scales were black from being hit with so much lightning. “Shrimp, why'd you come back here?” Gajeel quietly asked, his voice sounding rough. “Shhhhh, save your strength. Ok? You'll be fine, you have to be” Levy whispered, crying with big tears flowing from her eyes. “We both know what's going to happen Levy,” Gajeel stated. Hearing her actual name, Levy knew this was serious. “I love you Levy, always have” Gajeel said as he put his clawed hand on the side of her face. Levy’s hand went up to hold Gajeel’s as she shut her eyes tightly. When his eyes closed and hand fell, Levy only cried harder, tears rolling down her face. “Gajeel! You weren't supposed to die! You were supposed to be safe, and alright!” Levy sobbed as she rested her head on Gajeel’s chest. She could feel his breathing stopping, and his heart come to a stop. Levy lifted her head and rested her forehead on the iron dragon’s own. “Please come back… I love you” Levy whispered as she kissed Gajeel's lips. Then there was a small burst of light. It slowly surrounded Gajeel's body, but Levy didn't notice, even as it began to slowly disappear. She broke the kiss when she felt a hand place itself on her head, trying to deepen the kiss. When she looked up, the blue haired women couldn’t believe what she saw. In front of her was what at first she thought was Gajeel, but she noticed on factor. He didn’t have iron scales, but tan skin and his hair was less wild and more tame. He still had the same iron studs, and crimson eyes. But what really caught Levy’s attention were the scars along both his forearms. Levy looked up into the man's eyes. “Gajeel?” Levy asked in disbelief. “Hey shrimp” he said.  _ It's him _ , Levy thought as she went and kissed Gajeel again on the lips. And she didn't break the kiss when Gajeel put his hands on Levy's head to deepen the kiss.


	22. Epilogue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you Gajeel Redfox, promise to love and to hold, in sickness and health, rich or poor, till death do you part” Lily said holding a book. Gajeel and Levy were dressed in their wedding clothes and staring into eachothers eyes. “I'm marrying her aren't I?” Gajeel said with a smirk on his face, earning some laughs from the audience. “I'll take that as an ‘I do’. Do you Levy McGarden, promise to love and to hold, in sickness and health, rich or poor, till death do you part?” Lily asked the short blue haired women. “She said yes didn't she?” Gajeel said, once again earning laughs from the crowd. “Yes I do” Levy said, giggling a little bit. “You can kiss her now” Lily told Gajeel. Lily didn't have to tell Gajeel twice. Gajeel went ahead and picked up Levy bridle style and kissed her. Everyone in the ballroom stood up and cheered. Lucy and Natsu, who had spiky pink hair, onyx eyes and fair skin, clapped, their own wedding rings on their fingers. Levys father was staring to cry, and Erza who had long scarlet hair and dark brown eyes with light skin was patting his back. Gray turned out to have black hair and pale colored skin. Wendy was the same as her doll form, only bigger and not made out of wood. They all were happy that Levy, who now knew  _ everything  _ about the curse, was marrying Gajeel. The reception was beautifully planned, by Mira and her own human siblings. Lisanna looked just like her sister, only with short straight white hair. Elfman had white hair, tan skin and was very tall, taller than Laxus. As Gajeel and Levy danced on the ballroom floor, he and Levy swayed from side to side in circles. “I love you Gajeel” Levy whispered to her husband. “I love you too shrimp” Gajeel whispered back before he kissed her again. And through the years, no story had ever came close or compared to this tale as old as time.

** **

  
  


** _ The End_ **


End file.
